The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace
by Kararah
Summary: Daira es una chica común que vive en Bloom, de la región de Farone. Junto con su amigo Zack van de viaje a la Capital de Hyrule, la Ciudadela, no sin antes tomar como regalo un extraño collar, que al parecer, es algo más que una simple joya.
1. Prólogo

**_Holaaa! Ante nada quiero decir que The Legend Of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la línea de videojuegos de Nintendo, pero, en cambio, los personajes como Daira, Zack, Clare, Frederick, Carla, etc., sí son de mi propiedad._**

 ** _La imagen de portada tiene derechos de autor, y el logo "The Legend Of Zelda" también, pero, "Hypnea Necklace" me pertenece._**

 ** _Este es mi primer fic, y como verán en su descripción, se trata de un Link x OC. Verán, en estos primeros capítulos nuestro querido Link no hará aparición, lo siento! Pero no se preocupen porque pronto aparecerá._**

 ** _Les pido por favor que dejen sus review y comentarios sobre el fic, si le encuentran algún error o si creen que tengo que cambiar algo por favor díganme!_**

 ** _En serio necesito que me envíen review, por favor lo suplico, incluso aunque sea una crítica de las más pésimas no importa!_**

 ** _Bueno, como es el prólogo decidí hacerlo un poco corto, espero que les guste!_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _Había una vez, un Reino que vivía en felicidad y armonía. Todos vivían con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, existía una sombra…_

Quizá era demasiado joven como para andar de turismo por ahí, pero realmente necesitaba darse un descanso, sin la familia o sin problemas. Solamente tenía quince años de edad, aunque para su madurez, era suficiente como para ir hasta la capital de Hyrule y conseguirse temporalmente una habitación de un hotel no muy caro. Estaba planeando despejarse de todo, la escuela, el estudio y los problemas familiares, por lo que había decidido visitar lugares turísticos famosos, así como la Esfinge de la Diosa, la Plaza Central de Hyrule, o el famoso Templo del Tiempo.

Éstos eran lugares bastante visitados por los extranjeros de otras ciudades de Hyrule, como era el caso de ella, descendiente de Bloom, una ciudad pequeña y apartada de la capital, en la región de Farone. Por supuesto que sus padres no estaban muy satisfechos con dejarla ir sin compañía.

―Que no voy a ir sola…― repetía Daira otra vez―. Zack viene conmigo.

― ¡Exacto! ¡Es como si fueras sola! ― protestaba su mamá― Aún eres muy joven como para ir andando por ahí por todo Hyrule sin la protección de un mayor. ¡Y ya sé que ese Zack tiene dieciocho años, pero es un chico, y aunque sea tu amigo no es confiable que salgas sola con él!

―Pero mamá, ya compramos los boletos― dijo, intentando calmarse. Entendía que sus padres estuvieran tan preocupados, pero no soportaba aquella estupidez. Quince años eran suficientes―. Además, sabes que Zack es un chico inofensivo. No va a hacerme nada.

― ¡No! ¡No vas a ir! En primer lugar, ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero para pagar el viaje? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podemos pagar tal gasto!

―Lo pagó Zack.

― ¡Con más razón no vas!

La hermosa discusión entre ambas fue interrumpida por el sonido intermitente de la puerta abrirse. No mostraba más ni menos que al que faltaba en la habitación. Genial, si no podía con uno, iba a poder con dos. Probablemente su padre también estaría en contra de que estuviera viajando a la capital de Hyrule por algo de diversión. ¿Es que no entendían que era adolescente? Necesitaba una pausa, una aventura, sentirse liberada aunque sea por unos días.

―Perfecto, esto era lo que quería― confirmó Clare, dirigiéndose hasta su marido y arrastrándolo hasta frente a Daira―. ¡Vamos, Frederick! ¡Dile a tu hija que no puede ir a la capital de Hyrule sin nosotros!

―Bien. Daira, no puedes ir a la capital de Hyrule sin nosotros― imitó, con el mismo tono de voz y haciendo unas graciosas muecas. Daira le sonrió. Clare golpeó en el brazo a Frederick.

― ¡No estoy diciéndolo en broma! ― regañó― Su amiguito Zack compró unos boletos para ir a la capital de Hyrule, juntos, solos, sin nosotros, ¡sin nosotros!―repitió―. ¿Eso no te preocupa? Ella aún es muy joven como para andar saliendo a lugares desconocidos con un desconocido.

―Pero si se conocen desde niños, Clare― comentó Frederick tranquilamente―, que yo sepa. Debes entender que son jóvenes y necesitan adrenalina. Hay que darles un respiro, dejarles que aprendan a volar solos. No podemos mantenerlos en una cuna por siempre, Clare. Hay que dejar que vayan a Hyrule. Así conocerán más nuestro mundo; en la capital hay numerosos lugares turísticos e históricos que pueden visitar, y eso es expresamente bueno para la escuela. Podrán tener muy bonitos recuerdos cuando sean más ancianos.

―Pero ellos solitos en un lugar tan apartado…

―No te preocupes, Clare. Ellos saben cuidarse.

Clare y Frederick le dedicaron una mirada bien directa a Daira, quien se encontraba sonriente, atenta a toda la conversación.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que hay viaje? ― preguntó ella.

En modo de resignación, pero con acepto, Clare dio un largo suspiro.

―Está bien. Pero si te toca un pelo ese tal Zack, no volverás a salir de tu habitación en todo un año.

Daira sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una blanca dentadura. Todo era perfecto. Por supuesto que Zack ni la tocaría, eran amigos de infancia, no unos pervertidos ni mucho menos con intenciones amorosas. Solamente amigos.

― ¡Gracias! ― se abalanzó hacia sus padres y les dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por aquel viaje. En toda su vida no había salido de Bloom, no conocía las afueras de Farone. Solamente había visto a Hyrule por fotografías, y desde la lejanía a veces observaba el gran y hermoso Castillo de Hyrule. Se podía mirar si se subía a un lugar bastante alto, como un árbol muy grande, que en este caso, era lo único turístico que tenía Bloom, que en un tiempo antiguo fue llamado como el Bosque Kokiri, y el árbol, como el Gran Árbol Deku.

Por supuesto, que son todas leyendas. Por favor, ¿diosas, magia, elegidos, dragones? ¿Un héroe que viaja a través del tiempo? Las historias de Hyrule eran muy interesantes, pero ella se guiaba más por lo teórico y las cosas científicamente explicables.

Como naturalmente el Árbol Deku estaba protegido, ella y Zack a menudo se subían a él a escondidas, en cada domingo, que era el día en el que el lugar estaba completamente restringido, sin turistas. Era muy fácil despistar a los guardias. Bueno, desde ningún otro lugar de Bloom se podía observar el Castillo de Hyrule. Desde que eran pequeños habían estado deseando salir de Farone, que aunque era un lugar hermoso, necesitaban conocer lo que había más allá de sus fronteras, donde la economía era más avanzada.

― ¡Zack tiene que saberlo! ― dijo Daira, separándose de sus padres para dirigirse a su habitación. Necesitaba llamar a Zack urgentemente. Corrió hasta abrir la puerta de su recámara y se lanzó a su cama para agarrar el celular. Marcó rápidamente unos números y se lo llevó a su oreja― ¿Zack?

―Sí― se oyó su voz desde el teléfono.

―Zack, soy Daira. ¡Mis padres me dejaron! ¿No es sorprendente? Realmente nunca pensé que conseguiría convencerlos. Suerte que papá está de buen humor y logré obtener el permiso de mamá. ¿Es dentro de dos días, no? ¿Necesitaré traje de baño?

―Puedes llevar todo lo que quieras― respondió―. Es genial que tus padres te hayan dejado. ¿Mañana tienes el tiempo libre? Me gustaría llevarte a tomar algo, como festeja.

―Ah, no. Ya sabes que no me dejan tomar alcohol. Y no quiero.

―Tonta. No es nada de eso. Es solo para festejar, no hay nada de alcohol, ni drogas. ¿Es esa la imagen que tienes de mí?

Daira rió por el comentario que dejó.

―Sí― respondió.

―Eso me dolió mucho, en serio― comentó―. Te tengo que dejar, Carla me está llamando. Te recojo en tu casa pasadas las tres.

―Está bien.

Daira casi ni se había adaptado que Zack les llamara a sus padres por sus nombres. Supongo que pasada la edad ella también comenzaría a hacerlo, pero prefería seguir llamándolos mamá y papá. Colgó el teléfono después que Zack, y comenzó a jugar con su celular, mientras tatarateaba una melodía.

―Nuestra hija está creciendo― se susurraban Clare y Frederick, mirándola a través de la puerta, casi del todo cerrada.

―Quizá cuando esté en Hyrule conozca a quien tú sabes, debemos prepararnos para dejarla ir― comentó Frederick.

―Qué inquietud. Parece que fue ayer cuando…

La frase de Clare quedó inconclusa. Era demasiado para ella. Estaba consciente que lo más probable era que Daira fuera más madura de lo que parecía; no por gusto era lo que era, y ellos eran sensatos de ello.

La habitación de Daira era pequeña, puesto que la familia no era demasiado adinerada. Vivían en un edificio de cuatro plantas, estrecho, aunque acogedor. No solía interactuar mucho con los vecinos, por lo que nunca se enteraba si uno se largaba o si otra familia compró un departamento. Tenía una computadora en su mesa, una computadora de cajón, antigua, y un armario pequeño pero suficiente para almacenar toda su ropa, de color blanco. En la pared había un aire acondicionado, no muy bonito ni nuevo. También tenía un estante para ahí guardar los libros de la escuela.

Solía pegar en las paredes fotografías de la familia y amigos, de hechos que sucedían entre ellos, para recordarlo. También tenía sus viejos y críticos dibujos de cuando era pequeña, realmente no se le daba muy bien pintar. En arte era pésima, a excepción de la música. Su guitarra era incómoda, muchas veces se desafinaba sola, casi improbable e invisible jorobeta en su brazo, y las cuerdas estaban oxidadas. Aun así, hacía todo lo posible para que se oyera lo suficientemente bien. No llevaba más de cuatro años estudiando sola, sin guía, pero le iba muy bien. ¿Cantar? Sí, también podía cantar, pero prefería tocar. Se ponía demasiado nerviosa si alguien le oía cantando.

Daira era de rostro bonito, de ojos verdes intensos y de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, en forma de triángulo, de color entre bronce y oro. No era poseedora de un cuerpo lleno de curvas, era de pechos pequeños y cintura estrecha. Inteligente y amable, aunque algo sarcástica.

 _…_ _que impulsaba al Reino a caer en tinieblas. Esa sombra quería obtener algo muy poderoso llamado Trifuerza…_

 **…**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado. Al principio quería poner algo como un tipo de explicación de cómo va a tratar la historia pero supongo que eso los aburriría porque ya sabrían o al menos se imaginarían lo que iba a ocurrir, así que decidí hacer esta parte de la historia (que realmente pensaba comenzar esto mientras Daira ya estaba en Hyrule)._**

 ** _Como les dije Link tardará un poco en aparecer! Y como podrán pensar, es Link x Daira!_**

 ** _Por favor no olviden dejar sus review :)_**

 ** _Ahhh! Se me olvidaba, me gustaría que también me dijeran cómo piensan que va a desenvolverse la historia o qué creen que pasará cuando Daira llegue a la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Ya saben, como adivinando. A esta sección le llamaré… hmmm… ¿Adivina la escena O_O? qué se yo, no soy muy buena en esto…_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Episodio 1: El Collar de Hypnea

**_Y aquí está el primer capítulo! Me temo que esta vez nuestro querido Link todavía no aparecerá! En este cap Daira viaja a Hyrule y comienza a tener sueños extraños. Espero que le guste y porfa no olviden dejar sus que The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece, pero algunos personajes de este fic sí._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y por favor disfrútenlo!_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 1_**

 ** _El Collar de Hypnea_**

 _Aun así, no podía encontrar tal poder sino con la ayuda de una preciosa joya…_

―Estoy del todo segura que fue en el capítulo trece― protestó Daira, con los brazos cruzados.

―No, Daira. Recuerda, fue en el catorce― respondió Zack―. En el trece a princesa le dice al héroe que la cura está en la Arboleda Sagrada, y es cuando se sacrifica para salvar a la princesa del Crepúsculo. En el catorce es cuando él, al final del capítulo, consigue la Espada Maestra y vuelve a su figura humana.

―No, no, eso fue en el trece― continuó, convencida―. Esa serie me la vi tres veces.

―Es mi serie favorita, ¿te la sabes mejor que yo?

Hacía bastante rato estaban discutiendo sobre una serie que recientemente había salido. Se trataba de un héroe, que al entrar en un extraño dominio de sombras su figura se transformaba en una bestia. La trama estaba realmente buena, aunque algo ficticia, basada en otra de las muchas leyendas sobre la historia de Hyrule. Ciertamente era la serie favorita de Zack, así que era poco probable que estuviera equivocado, pero Daira estaba completamente segura de que eso había sucedido en el capítulo trece.

―Zack, en el capítulo catorce el héroe va a la tasca de Telma y luego, en el quince, se encuentra con el hombre ese del Desierto Gerudo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que empezaba con P. ¿Patroclo? ¿Pirámides?

Zack se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

―Vale. Está bien. Tienes razón. Y es Perícleo― aceptó Zack, por fin―. Solo porque llevo tiempo sin verla, ¿quedó claro?

―Claro, claro― respondió Daira, ignorante, y con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en su rostro.

Se encontraban en una cafetería, una de las pocas que se podían visitar en Bloom, ya que la mayoría tenían mal ambiente. Ésta no era la gran cosa, pero el batido era rico. Estaban sentados en unas de las mesas que daban vista a la calle, justo al lado de la pared de vidrio.

Bloom era un lugar acogedor, una ciudad como cualquier otra. Quizá no pasaba de dos mil metros de territorio, aunque si se contaba la flora, podía pasar a ser un lugar bastante grande. No había edificios gigantescos ni rascacielos como en la capital de Hyrule, que incluso eran más altos que el mismo castillo, pero con eso era suficiente. No eran quisquillosos. Ella nunca había salido de Farone, en cambio, Zack lo hacía constantemente. Él había visitado casi todos los lugares de Hyrule, puesto que su padre era un importante miembro del ministerio de la sociedad.

Aún con el paso de los tiempos, a lo que se debería llamar presidente, aún se le sigue llamando rey. Hasta que termine su letargo, pasa de legítimo a legítimo el trono de la familia real, y viven en el castillo. Actualmente la realeza, según pensaba Daira, estaba realmente jodida. ¿A quién le pasarían el trono? Todos los hijos del rey y la reina son mujeres. Aunque no era muy importante, eran Cristal, la mayor, Marilyn, y Zelda, la menor. Lo único era casar a una de las hermanas, para que el prometido se convierta en rey.

Daira se tomó otro sorbo de su delicioso batido.

―Zack, ¿cómo es Hyrule? ― preguntó, sin mirarlo, observando las personas ir y venir en la calle, a través del vidrio.

―Es muy diferente a Bloom― respondió el chico―. Estoy seguro de que te encantará. El ambiente es muy diferente. Las personas son amables y siempre están contentas; las calles siempre están limpias y el comercio es impresionante.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

―Sí, somos amigos.

― ¿Por qué no vives con tu papá en la capital? Ahí las oportunidades son inmensas para formar el grupo musical que quieres. Tienes todas las posibilidades de irte a vivir en la capital, en una hermosa mansión, pero no lo haces. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Zack la miró unos segundos sin responder.

―Mis padres no pueden verse ni en pintura― respondió él―. Con el dinero que Carla gana en su trabajo no es suficiente. Me quedo aquí para ayudarla. Con el dinero que envía Charles para mi manutención es bastante para cuidarla.

―Se nota que la quieres mucho― comentó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Zack simplemente asintió.

Daira dedicó una mirada a todo el local, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su batido, y sintió que alguien la observaba fríamente. No se trataba nada más y nada menos que el dependiente del bar, tras la barra, que limpiaba unos platos con su pañuelo. Era un hombre mayor, quizá de unos treinta y tantos tirando a cuarenta, no sabía por qué la miraba así; pensó que podría tratarse de un simple pervertido, pero no es que ella fuese la muchacha de mejor cuerpo del local, bien que podría estar mirando a la morena camarera. Ahora que se fijaba, no era alguien que había visto mucho, de hecho, podía asegurar que era la primera vez que lo veía, y era extraño, puesto que Bloom no era un lugar que abarcaba más de cuatrocientas personas.

Comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza, decidió no preocuparse más por el hombre, pero el dolor aumentaba a cada rato.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó Zack al darse cuenta.

―No es nada― respondió ella, sonriendo, intentando que no se preocupase―. Solo es un poco de dolor. Al parecer el batido me subió a la cabeza.

―Si quieres podemos regresar.

―No, estoy bien. En serio.

Zack la miró unos segundos, encogió sus hombros y luego los volvió a colocar en su sitio.

―Tú misma― dijo él.

Daira comenzó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos, para intentar calmar un poco el dolor. Aprovechó que la camarera estaba pasando para pedir un poco de agua. Inconscientemente volvió a dirigir la mirada al dependiente del bar. Ya no le prestaba atención y estaba sirviendo algo de café a uno de los clientes.

Estaba muy mareada. No importaba cuánto quería permanecer un rato ahí, de repente se estaba sintiendo muy mal.

― ¡Daira! ― escuchó la muchacha. Sacudió su cabeza y lo miró directamente― ¿Me has estado escuchando?

―Perdón, Zack. Estoy un poco mareada― dijo.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Daira entonó sus cinco sentidos para estar del todo segura. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y desde que Zack le gritó. ¿Podría haberse tratado del batido o era la emoción por el viaje a la capital?

―Sí, no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Zack miró al vidrio y luego la volvió a mirar, y asintió un par de veces en modo de aceptación. La camarera justamente entonces le trajo el vaso con agua a Daira, cual rápidamente se lo tomó. Zack le pidió el precio de todo, y luego lo pagó. No en más de pocos segundos ya se encontraban fuera del local. Zack y Daira se dirigieron al Gran Árbol Deku, que como era domingo, resultaba muy fácil despistar a los guardias. Aunque alejados un poco del árbol, se sentaron, recostados en una de las grandes rocas alrededor de él.

― ¿Crees que me decepcione de Hyrule? ― preguntó Daira.

―Era mucho más hermoso antes, ya sabes, como aparece en los libros. Sin rascacielos o edificios se veía mucho más natural, pero sigue siendo un lugar espectacular― respondió.

―Como un hogar― susurró ella.

Zack la miró sin entender.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ― preguntó el chico.

―Te reirías si te lo dijera― respondió.

―Claro que lo haré. Somos amigos. Dime.

Daira miró al suelo antes de responder y luego volvió a mirar a Zack.

―A veces siento que pertenezco a otro lugar, no aquí― respondió ella. Inesperadamente, Zack no se rió. Era extraño que no lo hiciera, viniendo de un comentario tan poco común y raro―. Siento que pertenezco a otro lugar, quizá mucho más lejos que Hyrule, un lugar más difícil de alcanzar.

― ¿Cómo el Pico Nevado? ― preguntó sonriente, un poco en broma.

―No es nada de eso― comentó―. No me refiero a lugares que puedas conocer. Bueno, quizá sí, pero en un momento diferente. ¿No te pasa eso? Cuando era pequeña tenía sueños que se repetían muchas veces, una mujer muy bonita que cantaba una melodía a un bebé; un terreno muy similar a Hyrule, aunque algo diferente; y además una joya. Una hermosa joya. Eran sueños que se me repetían mucho, ¿no te ha ocurrido?

Zack puso un rostro pensativo.

―No― respondió, negando con la cabeza―. Seguramente solo eran ilusiones de niña. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tú naciste aquí. Era muy pequeño, así que no recuerdo, pero los demás lo hacen. Clare siempre ha vivido aquí.

―Tienes razón. Era solo un comentario.

―Y sobre Hyrule, créeme, es fantástico. Realmente tengo muchas ganas de llevarte.

―Sí, yo también quiero que me lleves, claro― comentó sonriente Daira, sacándole otra sonrisa a Zack―, es la capital. Pero ya sabes, tengo miedo que cuando llegue no sea como me lo imaginé, y me desencante.

―Ya deja de preocuparte por eso. Si no te gusta, está bien. Dejas ese sueño y vas en busca de otro. ¿Te gustan las praderas de Eldin? Es un lugar un poco seco, pero muy acogedor. Aunque si Lanayru te interesa, puedes hasta dirigirte al reino Zora.

― ¿Has llegado tan lejos? El reino Zora no le pertenece a la familia real. ¿Permiten entrar a los humanos? ― preguntó ella.

―Los zoras están de tregua con nosotros, al igual que los goron, aunque un poco más peleones y orgullosos, pero somos reinos unidos. Además, ya debes saber que el reino Zora y los dominios goron dependen de nosotros. Como tal, todos formamos Hyrule.

―A excepción de las gitanas, recuerda― dijo ella, empujando la cabeza de él con un dedo, para hacerle recordar―. Te quitaron como quince puntos en un examen por olvidarte eso. Las gerudo no forman parte de Hyrule, y aunque aparezca en el mapa, ellas viven en un sistema completamente diferente al nuestro.

El reino Zora era un reino, mucho más pequeño que Hyrule, donde yacía una raza humana muy diferente, ya que tenían la posibilidad de respirar bajo el agua y hacer unas maniobras impresionantes en ellas. Un reino unido, de una belleza natural extraordinaria. Además, los habitantes, los zoras, solían ser muy amigables y de gran elegancia. Aunque tenían sus propios reyes, dependían en gran medida del rey de Hyrule.

Por otra parte estaban los goron, de la raza Goron. Éstos se reconocían por su gran orgullo, también era una raza amable, aunque una poco más apartada de los humanos. Su figura corpulenta y su espalda de piedra les permitían vivir bajo las más altas temperaturas. Poseían una gran fuerza mental y sobre todo física.

En cambio, las gerudo, gitanas que vivían en el Desierto Gerudo, estaban completamente independizadas de Hyrule, además de que, a pesar de ser humanas, no permitían la entrada de habitantes de Hyrule, o como eran para ellas, "intrusos". Aunque sin intenciones de formar una guerra, las gerudo prefieren mantenerse a raya, y querían que ningún habitante de Hyrule se acercara a ellas. Desde hacía unos años que nadie ha tenido noticia de las gerudo, puesto que nunca salen de su desierto. Lo único que se conoce de ellas es que toda la población es mujer y que cada cien años nace un varón, que es el que tiene que gobernar el desierto.

―Te es fácil decirlo porque tú terminas con un notable excelente en todos los exámenes― comentó Zack y Daira se echó a reír.

―Eso te pasa por bruto― dijo ella.

―Hay una gran diferencia entre ser bruto y no querer estudiar. ¿Sabes lo que es leer un libro de mil quinientas páginas? De solo mirarlo se me quitan las ganas.

―No es tan difícil. La técnica es leerse las primeras veinte páginas, luego las veinte del medio, y las veinte del final. No creo que vayan a ser un examen de lo demás. Siempre es así.

― ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Eres cruel.

Daira se rió por su comentario. Al cabo de un rato ya habría atardecido, así que no tardaron mucho para regresar a casa. Como todo un caballero, Zack no permitía nunca que Daira se dirigiera sola a su casa. Ella odiaba esa parte de él, aunque la veía a veces tierna, no soportaba que la sobreestimaran o que la vieran como una débil mujer. La acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio, donde se despidió y la observó hasta que subió las escaleras para llegar a su piso.

Aunque se encontraba muy feliz, Daira quería mantenerse calmada: faltaban tan solo unas horas para poder hacer realidad su sueño de visitar la capital. Al entrar en su departamento, tras abrir la puerta con sus llaves, avisó a sus padres que ya había llegado y automáticamente después, se dirigió a su habitación para hacer las maletas; no necesitaba demasiadas cosas porque solo se pasarían unos cuantos días o un poco más de una semana. Era suficiente con tres blusas, dos chaquetas, dos abrigos, tres pantalones, una saya, y dos vestidos elegantes. Por supuesto, sin contar la ropa interior, insertó tres pares de zapatos: dos de ellos eran de salir y combinaban a la perfección con los vestidos, y el otro, era un par de tenis, muy prácticos.

También, obviamente, se dedicó a mirar en su armario qué era lo que podía llevar puesto al viaje. No quería lucirse demasiado, pero quería verse bien ya que era el lugar de sus sueños. Seleccionó entonces unos botines sin tacón, de color beige oscuro, dos manos por debajo de la rodilla y apretados; una saya color piel por la rodilla, que llegaba hasta su cintura, junto con un cinto en la cadera de color carmelita; y una blusa "bombillo", más o menos, la blusa realmente no lo era, pero podía conseguir que se viera como una si se colocaba la saya sobre ésta y sacaba parte de la blusa para hacerla parecer bombillo, de un color un poco más claro que la saya. Tras esto, pensaba ponerse un sombrero de lo más chulo.

Tras haberlo preparado todo, se decidió en darse una buena ducha para despejar su mente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tardó una hora y medio, ya que se lavó hasta el cabello, y se afeitó las piernas y los brazos que solía hacerlo cada dos días. Además, para tener una piel radiante, se masajeó las piernas y los brazos, además de su abdomen y su pecho, con una crema de lo más productiva. No era la mejor, aunque era buena, por lo que solamente la utilizaba en momentos especiales.

Luego de bañarse volvió a dirigirse a su habitación, con una toalla blanca enredada en su cabello, y su cuerpo cubierto por otra más, para secárselo. Después de asearse completamente se tomó un tiempo para escribir en su diario; lo tenía desde que era una niña, era un diario desgastado, viejo, y muy ancho y debido a esto, unas páginas sobresalían del resto. Aunque estuviera de aquella forma, Daira no quería conseguirse uno nuevo; en él estaban todos los recuerdos de su infancia, las cosas buenas y las malas, sus sueños y sus pesadillas. Además, era tan ancho y ella solía escribir tan poco para no gastar las páginas, que aún con el tiempo que había pasado, apenas e iba por la mitad de su diario. Tenía su propio lapicero, o más bien pluma, porque era del año de la corneta; que iba sujetado al diario por una tirita rosada.

Tras anotar en su diario, lo guardó en su escondite secreto para que nadie lo viera: dentro de un peluche; sí, dentro del estómago de un osito; y después se acostó a dormir, apagando la luz de su lámpara de la mesita de noche.

―Daira― escuchó débilmente―. Daira, por favor escúchame.

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó Daira, sin poder observar nada a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, y lo único que podía ver era ella misma. No veía el suelo, las paredes ni el cielo. Era un vacío infinito.

―Daira, necesito que escuches atentamente.

La voz era cálida, de una mujer, tranquilizante, aunque difícil de escucharla.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― preguntó nuevamente Daira, mirando de un lado para el otro. Comenzó a correr para buscar a la persona que le hablaba, pero no la encontraba. Se detuvo por el cansancio pero continuó buscando con la vista.

―El Collar, Daira― escuchó nuevamente―. ¿Por qué tienes el Collar de Hypnea?

― ¿De qué me estás hablando?

―El Collar de Hypnea, el que llevas en tu cuello, Daira.

―Yo no llevo…― miró su pecho, y se encontró con un hermoso zafiro en forma de lágrima, adornado por cruces de plata, que tenían incrustados en él algunos diamantes blancos, sujetados por una cadena sencilla aunque brillante. Era la gema que había soñado cuando era pequeña, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la había vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué la estaba viendo justo en aquel momento y qué significaba? Agarró la gema entre manos para acercarla a su rostro y verla mejor. El interior de la lágrima tenía una tenue luz de color blanca― ¿Qué es esto?

―Es un poderoso collar, Daira. Él te podrá guiar al Reino Sagrado. Aunque si deseas quedártelo, tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas aventuras donde pondrás en riesgo tu vida.

― ¿Esta cosa? ― preguntó Daira, enarcando una ceja― Pero si no lo necesito…

― ¿No lo quieres?

―No. No quiero algo que puede matarme.

―Entonces, dámelo, Daira. Dame el Collar.

― ¿Pero demonios, dónde estás? ― Daira sintió unos pasos atrás de sí, se volteó pensando que se trataba de ella, pero no estaba ahí― ¿Y para qué lo requieres?

―Solamente tienes que dármelo― repitió.

La voz seguía cálida, lo cual no ponía nerviosa a Daira; pero no podía encontrar a la mujer. Su voz hacía eco en todas partes por lo que no podía deducir de dónde provenía. Tras seguir sintiendo los misteriosos pasos que desaparecían y volvían su recorrido a los pocos segundos, comenzó a asustarse, por lo que corrió. No tanto para huir, sino para buscar a la mujer.

―Dámelo, Daira― volvió a oír, bastante insistente.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Dime dónde estás!

―Estoy aquí― escuchó a su derecha, pero al mirar no había nada― Dame el Collar de Hypnea― escuchó al otro lado, pero como pensó, no había nada― ¡Dámelo!

Se giró automáticamente hacia atrás para encontrarse con la aterradora imagen de una mujer con el rostro algo desfigurado, los ojos como una serpiente y las manos con garras. Sus dientes eran como colmillos, probablemente nunca lavados en toda la vida. Vestía de manera elegante, si bien el vestido estaba algo desgastado y antiguo. En la parte inferior, sobre la saya, colgaba un rectángulo de color morado, aunque sucio, con el símbolo de la Trifuerza en dorado. Ante el susto Daira cerró los ojos, esperando que aquel bicho raro la atacara, pero no fue así. Es más, el frío había desaparecido, tornándose en algo cálido, y comenzó a oír el sonido de unos tranquilizantes pajaritos cantar. Abrió los ojos de par en par, lentamente.

El entorno había cambiado completamente, ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro y tenebroso, sino, rodeado de varios árboles que juraría que se habían extinguido hacía siglos, aunque era una habitación; un fragmento del techo estaba totalmente destrozado, dejando entrar unos cálidos rayos de luz que alumbraba uno de los árboles. Las paredes eran de color beige claro, un muy bonito color similar al de la piel, y tanto en el techo como en el suelo, de mármol, estaban tallados el símbolo de la Trifuerza. El suelo tenía unas cuántas enredaderas, que sin explicación, no tocaban el círculo que envolvía los tres triángulos, lo mismo que en el techo.

Sin mirar mucho más los alrededores, Daira se percató que no estaba sola en la habitación. Justo frente de sí había una persona con unos extraños ropajes verdes, y un gorro, aunque no cubría el mechoncito de cabello que se recogía atrás, de color rubio. Además, llevaba un escudo con el símbolo de la familia real y una espada. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero unos segundos más tarde, se volteó, mostrando a un joven de dotada belleza, de piel blanca, cabellos rubios cubriéndole parte de la frente, y ojos azules claros e intensos. Le sonrió tiernamente, ¿alguna vez Daira había visto una sonrisa tan sincera? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Aquel hermoso muchacho Daira podía asegurar que lo había visto en alguna parte; ¿sería algún famoso? No, no era eso. No era precisamente a él, sino a una representación de él. ¿En un libro? Sí, lo más probable; pero vio esos ropajes, aquella lujosa espada morada, su cabello, sus ojos, y el símbolo de la Trifuerza que tenía en el dorso de la mano; entonces recordó. ¿El Héroe de la leyenda? ¿Qué hacía ella soñando con el "Héroe del Tiempo"?

El molesto ruido del despertador acabó con el sueño de Daira. Abrió los ojos de par en par y apagando la alarma de su celular se colocó una mano en la cabeza y comenzó a frotársela. Olvidándose del sueño, abrió la ventanilla de su habitación y observó la ciudad, y sonrió.

―Adiós, Bloom. Estaremos unos días sin vernos. No voy a extrañarte― dijo Daira.

―Cariño― llamó la mamá, tras abrir la puerta―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro.

Clare entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Daira. En su mano llevaba una cajita negra. Dio unas palmadas en la cama en señal de que ella también se sentara, y lo hizo.

―Escucha, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo― comenzó a decir la mamá―. Es algo muy preciado, muy valioso, y quiero que lo lleves contigo. Es muy especial, y ya eres toda una mujer. Ya es hora de que te lo pongas.

―Mamá, ya basta, solo dime qué es.

―Aquí tienes― le dio la cajita, y Daira lo abrió. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían―. Es una reliquia. Tienes que cuidarlo mucho. Ah, y durante el viaje, pase lo que pase, recuerda que nosotros te queremos mucho. Debes cuidar este collar como si se tratara de tu propia vida. No lo puedes perder.

Oh, Dios.

―Mamá, esto ya lo he visto antes…― dijo Daira.

Clare pareció asustada.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

―Bueno, he soñado varias veces con esto― comentó mientras acariciaba la gema con su dedo índice―. Al principio eran sueños que solo se repetían, pero ayer soñé que alguien quería arrebatármelo.

Clare comenzó a reírse nerviosamente de manera inesperada.

― ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Es solo un collar bonito! ― dijo entre risas. Unos segundos después se detuvo para poder respirar―Quiero que lo cuides porque es un regalo de madre a hija. Ve a todos los lugares con él. Además, no es ninguna ñoñería, que es de plata de verdad, y el diamante es tallado en él.

 **…**

―Éste es el baño, hay champú, acondicionador, gel de baño y gel íntimo― decía el hombre vestido de uniforme, que estaba explicándole a Zack y a Daira cómo eran las habitaciones del hotel, y además, también les llevó las maletas―. Esta es el salón, hay un televisor, tiene todos los canales y su mando se encuentra en la gaveta debajo de él. El siguiente salón es la habitación. Una cama, lámpara de noche, calefacción, aire acondicionado y un refrigerador. Ah, un balcón.

―Éste lugar es el paraíso― dijo Daira a Zack y él le mostró una sonrisa.

―Bueno, si proseguimos, dejo las maletas de la señorita y le muestro la habitación al joven― dijo el hombre, y Zack asintió.

―Daira, dentro de un rato vendré. Te dejaré un rato para que te asientes y arregles tus cosas― comentó Zack.

Zack y el hombre se largaron de la habitación, dejando a solas a Daira. Nada más que salieron, lo primero que hizo fue salir al balcón y sentir la brisa del viento de Hyrule. Era un hotel de ciento cincuenta plantas, así que se podía observar casi todo el reino. Tanto la Ciudadela, como las praderas y arboledas alrededor de ella. Estiró sus brazos y cerró los ojos, además, una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oh, Dios.

Estaba en la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

¡Su sueño hecho realidad!

―Ven, Daira.

Daira giró su rostro repentinamente al escuchar esa extraña voz. Debía ser su imaginación. Sí. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y escuchaba cosas, tenía que ser eso.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a arreglar las cosas y guardar la ropa. No tardó menos de treinta minutos. Puso a cargar su celular y se metió en la ducha. El agua estaba tibia y los productos que allí había eran de buenísima calidad. ¿Cómo es que Zack puede pagar un hotel así?

A veces ella se sentía mal por ello. Lo más probable es que Zack pensase que ella era una interesada o algún tipo de "caza fortunas"; en cambio, ella apreciaba mucho la amistad de él. Muchas ocasiones ella quería pagar los costos, pero él nunca se lo permitió. Era algo que odiaba de él.

Terminó de ducharse, con cabello incluido, y tras secarse, se envolvió el cabello con una toalla blanca, al igual que el cuerpo. Salió del baño, estaba lista para echarse una de esas cremas que venían incluidas con el precio del hotel; sin embargo…

― ¡Zack! ¡Maldición, me asustaste! ― gritó Daira al verlo sentado en su cama, jugando con su celular.

―Ah, perdón, te estaba esperando― comentó.

―Podrías haberme dicho que habías entrado.

―Lo siento.

Tras unos segundos, Zack pasó una libidinosa mirada a Daira. Al notarlo, las mejillas de Daira se enrojecieron y no evitó golpear a Zack.

― ¡Pervertido! ― protestó ella.

―Soy un hombre…― dijo él, totalmente derrotado y tumbado en la cama.

― ¡Largo, déjame vestirme! ― dijo.

―Sí, sí…― comentó sin ánimo, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Daira estaba enojada con Zack. Aunque fuera un hombre no debería pasarle esos tipos de miradas pervertidas a su mejor amiga. ¡Imperdonable! A regañadientes se vistió. Se puso unos pantalones apretados de color blanco, junto con un cinto beige, unos botines beige, y además una blusa escotada de color negra. No tenía mucho que mostrar, pero se lucía bien. De accesorios llevaba un bolso pequeño, largo, de color carmelita, casi beige, el collar que le regaló su mamá y un reloj. Así estaba bien.

Se recogió el cabello con una coleta. Su cabello era lacio, y por su carita tierna, se parecía a Barbie. Pero mucho más bonita. Lo único que no la convertía en ella era que no le gustaba el color rosa y que su cuerpo estaba lleno de tiernos lunares que parecían pequitas regadas por todas partes. Eso era por no salir mucho en los días soleados.

Antes de salir de su habitación agarró su celular que ya había alcanzado un 67% de batería, lo guardó en su bolso y además también guardó cosas como desodorante, perfume y gas noqueador de pervertidos (es un spray súper efectivo que hizo Clare, la mamá de Daira).

Al salir Zack elogió el aspecto de Daira y luego salieron juntos del hotel.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó Daira mientras Zack levantaba la mano para pedir un taxi.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos al Templo del Tiempo?

Daira sintió una punzada repentina en su corazón.

―Dame el Collar de Hypnea, Daira― escuchó Daira de Zack.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― preguntó ella.

Zack levantó una ceja.

―Dije: ¿Qué tal si vamos al Templo del Tiempo?

―No, no. Lo otro, lo siguiente que dijiste.

―No he dicho nada después de eso. Daira, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Zack colocó su mano en la frente de ella― No estás caliente. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Estoy bien― respondió, apartándolo un poco―, solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Ya sabes. Por lo del viaje y todo eso.

Mientras Zack no la observaba, Daira le pasó una mirada a su collar. ¿Por qué escuchaba esas cosas? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

―Vamos, sube― dijo Zack, ya dentro del taxi.

Daira se metió al coche, al lado de Zack y pegada a la puerta. Era súper bonito. Y tenía aire acondicionado.

― ¿Cuánto es hasta el Templo del Tiempo?― dijo Zack al taxista.

―Son cincuenta y un hermoso collar de plata.

Daira miró fugazmente el rostro del taxista a través del retrovisor, que apenas podía mirarse la zona de los ojos. Completamente negros, tanto la córnea como la pupila, un sádico brillo rojo en ellos, y algunas venas en su rostro se mostraban azules a la perfección; provocaron que le entrara un ataque de nervios a Daira.

―Oh, mi…―

Dios

 _…_ _pero su poseedora no quería entregarlo a merced de la oscuridad…_

 **…**

 ** _Wow, ¿estuvo interesante el final de este cap? Como les había dicho, en este cap Link tampoco hizo aparición, sin embargo, lo más probable es que aparezca en el próximo. YUPIII! xD_**

 ** _¿Qué relación tiene Daira con el collar?_**

 ** _¿Por qué tiene extraños sueños sobre él y por qué alucina cosas?_**

 ** _¿Estará Zack enamorado de Daira?_**

 ** _¿A Daira le gustará Zack?_**

 ** _¿Cómo hará aparición Link?_**

 ** _¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Templo del Tiempo?_**

 ** _¿Por qué decidí desarrollar la historia en una época moderna?_**

 ** _¿Cómo se llama el gato de Link?_**

 ** _Jijiji pronto lo sabremos_** ** _^w^_**

 ** _Por favor no olviden dejar sus review y muchas gracias por leer este fic! Please dejen sus comentarios y díganme qué piensan que ocurrirá en el cap siguiente!_**

 ** _Prometo subir pronto otro capítulo. Por favor díganme si creen que hice el capítulo un poco largo o si así está bien._**

 ** _Algo que se me había olvidado mencionar es que esta historia no tendría sentido sin mi amiga Sarah! Ella fue quien dio la idea principal de la historia y como tal ella es la que me ayuda a desarrollar la historia. Si no fuera por ella esta historia no existiera, así que si quieren felicitar a alguien es a ella. ^_^_**

 ** _En serio muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, muchos besos y abrazos!_**


	3. Episodio 2: El Héroe del Tiempo

**_Por fin esta vez aparecerá Link! Por favor les pido que no se salten nada y comenten, me encantan los reviews porque dan esperanzas a seguir escribiendo! En serio, escribir no es muy fácil y más aún cuando tienes otras ideas en la cabeza._**

 ** _Quiero disculparme porque estuve revisando los capítulos anteriores y le encontré algunos errores, me comí algunas cositas o!_**

 ** _Espero que les encante mucho, lo cierto es que en el fic Link tiene la apariencia del Link que se aprecia en Breath of the Wild, pero como tal no es el mismo, no sé si me entienden, el ambiente es algo parecido y bueno, no sé, estoy cuestionando eso…_**

 ** _Espero que les agrade esta versión de Link._**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, solo estoy pidiendo prestado sus personajes para hacer una historia de romance ^u^_**

 ** _Muchos kisses!_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 2_**

 ** _El Héroe del Tiempo._**

 _Sin más opción, ella se lo dejó a un bebé, y huyendo de su caza, corrió en las profundidades del bosque…_

― ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estamos corriendo?! ― protestaba Zack mientras Daira lo arrastraba a toda velocidad, mientras estuvieran lejos del maldito taxi.

― ¡Sé que no me vas a creer! ― comenzó a explicar― ¡Pero al parecer todo tiene que ver con el collar que me dio mi mamá! ¡Hay… cosas que intentan arrebatármelo!

Zack hizo una mueca en señal de no entender absolutamente nada.

― ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el taxista? ― preguntó Zack, y haciendo un poco de fuerza al doblar la esquina detuvo lentamente a Daira, y la pegó contra la pared― Escucha, Daira. No hay nada persiguiéndonos. ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

― ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no me creerías― respondió ella, totalmente alterada. Zack secó un poco del sudor frío que Daira tenía en la frente, por culpa del miedo.

―No he dicho que no te creo― dio un suspiro―, solo creo que necesitas tranquilizarte.

Daira miró atentamente los ojos azules de Zack. Tras un rato en silencio, se calmó.

―Está bien. No ocurre nada― dijo Daira―. Solo quería armar una de esas escenas en las películas de ciencia ficción.

― ¿Quieres ir al Templo del Tiempo o prefieres quedarte en la habitación y descansar?

Daira sonrió, como diciendo: ¿en serio?

―Creo que no vinimos para descansar. Vamos al Templo. Y a pie― comentó―. Hay que disfrutar del paisaje.

Obviamente Zack no iba a creerla, así que, no iba a intentar hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para forzarlo a hacerlo. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero también sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba alucinando cosas, escuchando cosas, sobre un collar? ¿Acaso es poderoso?

¿No lo había escuchado en su sueño? ¿Tenerlo le pondría la vida en riesgo?

¿Qué tan importante puede ser este collar, el supuesto "Collar de Hypnea"?

Había escuchado algo sobre ese nombre antes, pero no podía recordarlo.

A pie, Zack y Daira se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo, que no quedaba demasiado cerca, digamos. Más o menos tardaron unas dos horas y medio en llegar, y ya había atardecido.

Aunque todo estaba hecho unas ruinas, le daba un aspecto algo salvaje y natural, con una belleza inigualable. El Templo del Tiempo era muy hermoso, y grande. Estaba rodeado de guardias y dos de ellos bloqueaban la entrada.

―Disculpe, señor― dijo Zack a uno de ellos, acercándose―. ¿Se puede pasar?

Tras un par de segundos, Zack regresó a donde estaba Daira, recostada en un árbol, observando todo con detalle su alrededor.

―Están en reparaciones. Al parecer es peligroso porque el techo está dañado y puede caerse― explicó Zack―, pero no importa. Cuando anochezca nos vamos a meter a escondidas. No caminamos mucho en vano.

― ¿Meterse? ¿A escondidas? ― Daira se resaltó― No es el Gran Árbol Deku, Zack. Si aquí nos agarran…

―No lo van a hacer porque encontré una forma de entrar. Hay un subterráneo que lleva a uno de los pasillos del Templo. Dicen que está hecho ruinas pero que hay solo un camino y no se puede perder― Zack sonrió―. ¿A quién no le gusta algo de aventura?

 **…**

―No me gustan las aventuras― comentaba Daira mientras caminaban en un pasillo súper oscuro lleno de cucarachas, ratas, escombros y agua potable.

Zack iba delante de ella, y ambos tenían encendidos las linternas en sus celulares. Apenas hacía algo de ayuda, pero se podía avanzar. Zack se giró completamente y detuvo el paso de Daira.

―Vamos, Daira. Es solo un par de cucarachas.

―Tienes una araña en la…

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!

Zack comenzó a dar unos estúpidos saltos mientras provocaba un eco horrendo en todo el pasillo oscuro, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía todo el cuerpo. Daira no evitó soltar una gran carcajada, al punto en que tuvo que agacharse y agarrarse el abdomen porque no podía aguantar la respiración.

― ¡No tengo nada, eres una mentirosa!

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! Le tienes miedo a las arañas…― Daira cerró los ojos y dio unos cuantos golpes al suelo por la gracia.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido más adelante, un ruido muy extraño.

― ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ― preguntó Zack― Anda, levántate― Zack agarró por los brazos a Daira para ayudarla a levantarse―. Veamos lo que ocurrió.

Tras apurar el paso, Zack y Daira vieron que el paso estaba cortado por unos escombros de rocas. Genial.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Zack parecía histérico. Agarró por los hombros a Daira y comenzó a moverla para adelante y para atrás― ¡Nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno! ¡Vamos a tener que reproducirnos!

―Inteligente― dijo Daira, seriamente, deteniéndolo―. Podemos salir por donde mismo entramos, y… eres un pervertido.

―Ah, no había pensado en eso.

― ¿Tampoco pensaste en que si nos reproducíamos los bebés iban a gastar más el oxígeno? De hecho, tú y yo aquí dentro, no podríamos durar ni los nueve meses.

―Es jodiendo. Hay una entrada justo arriba de nosotros― ambos miraron hacia el techo, y efectivamente había un conducto―. Me lo dijo el guardia.

― ¿Acaso ese guardia no te dijo demasiadas cosas? ― dijo levantando una ceja.

―Creo que lo soborné un poco.

Zack ayudó a Daira a subir primero, y ella pudo ver la habitación en la que estaba. Era amplia, echa escombros pero tenía el techo intacto. La habitación era oscura y tenía una clase de escultura en medio, de color negra. Tenía algunas escrituras antiguas. Daira le tendió las manos a Zack y lo subió también. Ambos estaban curiosos por saber qué habitación era precisamente aquella, y qué significado tenía aquella escultura de piedra caliza y lo que tenía escrito en ella.

― ¿Sabes leer hyliano antiguo? ― preguntó Daira.

―Para nada― respondió Zack―. Tu collar está brillando.

¿En serio?

―Oh, por Dios, Daira, tu collar está brillando― recapacitó Zack su manera de decirlo de antes, y esta vez sorprendido. Daira miró su collar que lo había metido bajo la ropa, que brillaba. Lo sacó, y efectivamente, estaba brillando. La escultura en forma de ortoedro creó una especie de agujero pequeño en el centro, que comenzó a brillar. Daira miró a Zack y luego se quitó el collar, y lo insertó en el agujero. Parecía un puerto USB.

Esto era como una película. La escultura gigante comenzó a partirse en unos fragmentos blancos y al cabo de un rato, se fueron acomodando, formando una especie de engranaje brillante y gigante, de colores entre azul y violeta. Daira y Zack estaban completamente sorprendidos, soltando las linternas y dejándolas caer al suelo. Ella recuperó su collar antes de que se convirtiera en basura y se lo puso. No se esperaban algo como esto. Comenzaron a aparecer unos extraños símbolos, que si bien sabía, representaban a las tres regiones de Hyrule. Y en el centro, la Trifuerza.

―Están allá arriba― se escuchó desde la entrada por la que habían pasado, además, algunas luces entraron desde ahí, como una linterna.

―Tenemos que escondernos― dijo Zack.

― ¿Es que no lo habías sobornado? ― preguntó Daira.

― ¡Solo a uno, no llevo mucho billete encima! ― respondió.

Entonces uno de los guardias logró verlos al subir parte de su cuerpo.

― ¡Aquí están! ― dijo él.

Daira dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y justo antes de tropezar, unos brazos le abrazaron el abdomen desde atrás y la empujaron hasta el interior del engranaje. Zack la agarró, pero fue en vano, ya que sintió como si una extraña fuerza la estuviera atrayendo hacia el interior.

― ¡Zack! ― gritó― ¡No me sueltes, Zack!

― ¡No lo haré, Daira!

Pero al cabo de los segundos, sus manos se vieron obligadas a desunirse, haciendo que Daira desapareciera en el interior del engranaje.

 **…**

 _Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero pude observar era el Templo hecho ruinas. Al parecer había amanecido, pues el interior estaba algo más iluminado. Parecía algo diferente…_

 _Estaba tirada en el piso, dada la situación, obviamente. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Y Zack?_

 _La primera imagen que me vino a la cabeza es que los guardias lo arrestaron, ¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿No me vieron?_

 _…_

 _Quizá lo hicieron… pero en aquel entonces no tenía conciencia de que todo acababa de empezar. El comienzo de una gran aventura._

Tras mirar un rato el ambiente, Daira se percató de algunas diferencias. Inclinándose para poder levantarse, se dio cuenta de que algo le agarraba el abdomen. Miró sorprendida. Unos brazos la estaban rodeando. Sonrojándose completamente, comenzó a respirar profundo y fugazmente utilizó toda su fuerza para separarse de él.

― ¡Imbécil, pervertido! ¡Zack, eres un idiota! ¡Eres un roba pollo! ― no sabía qué estupideces le estaba gritando, pero mientras lo insultara, bien. Le dio una patada en el estómago para hacerlo sufrir. Entonces Daira miró al muchacho, rubio, acostado, abrazándose el abdomen, donde ella le había dado, diciendo algunas maldiciones. Vestía de un color azul, con marcas en blanco que formaban una especie de espada. Bajo este vestido, llevaba una especie de pantalones, o una licra, y unos botines marrones― Y tú… ¿quién eres?

― ¡Pero serás idiota! ― gritó el joven, en el pasto, y luego se resignó del dolor―ay, lo siento, lo siento… perdóname…

¿Eh?

―Así que admites que eres un pervertido, ¿eh? ― Daira sonrió.

―Sí― respondió él―, un momento, ¿qué es pervertido?

― ¡No te hagas el inocente! ― le gritó Daira― ¡Solamente dime dónde está Zack!

―No conozco a ese tal Zack― el muchacho se sentó y levantó la cabeza.

Daira se sorprendió tras encontrarse con un rostro joven, de quizá unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, con facciones totalmente perfectas. Su cutis no tenía ningún defecto, y su piel era blanca. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul, casi podía asegurar que brillaban, y poseía unos labios perfectamente bien alineados Su cabello era algo entre naranja y castaño. Largo, sedoso y con mucho brillo, se lo recogía con una sexy y pequeña coleta atrás.

― ¿Una… chica? ― preguntó Daira.

…

― ¡No soy una chica, es que acaso no te das cuenta! ¡Si fuera chica tuviera algo de pechos!― gritó el joven, y luego la miró detenidamente― Pero bueno, no es necesariamente imprescindible tener pechos para ser una mujer, como es tu caso.

Je, je… Je, je, je.

 **…**

― ¡Esto es para que aprendas cómo tratar a las mujeres! ― protestó Daira, tras haberlo golpeado y haberle dejado una buena marca en la cabeza.

― ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Me rindo! Llévame ante Ganondorf…

Un momento.

― ¿Ganondorf, quién es…? ― preguntó la muchacha― ¿Acaso estás algo tostado?

Tras fijarse en sus ropajes, y en su rostro fijamente, entonces lo reconoció.

―Ah, ya veo. Eres un cosplayer― sonrió la chica.

― ¿Qué es un cosplieyer? ¿Un nuevo tipo de monstruo?

―Es "cosplayer", tonto. Ya sabes, lo que eres. Alguien que se viste como un famoso, un animado o cosas así― Daira suspiró―, y en tu caso, si adivino bien, debes ser el Héroe del Tiempo. Por eso mencionaste a Ganondorf, la personificación del mal. Pues te equivocas, si existiera, que lo dudo rotundamente, jamás estaría de su lado.

―No sé cómo asimilarás esto, pero soy el Héroe del Tiempo― Daira se rió a carcajadas―. Sí, ya sé. Pensabas que era un tipo fuerte y grande.

En cambio era delgado, pero atlético.

― ¡Yo sé cómo luce el Héroe del Tiempo! ― rió Daira― ¡Lo di en clases!

―Vaya… ¿ya todo Hyrule me conoce? ¿Hasta hablan de mí en la escuela?

―No solo hablan, es todo un aburrido semestre hablando de la estúpida leyenda de Hyrule donde un estúpido héroe vestido de verde rescata a la inservible princesita de un tipo grande y malo que quiere dominar el mundo. Típico, aunque las series se ven bastante bien, ya sabes, porque como la historia es famosa, las mejores corporaciones se…

El muchacho se levantó fugazmente, le tapó la boca con una mano y se escondieron tras una de las columnas del Templo.

― ¿Pemo é merda stás blando? ― se pudo escuchar a penas duras de Daira, debido a que el muchacho aún la agarraba.

―Shh― la cayó. Mirando hacia el centro, le quitó la mano de la boca, y miraron a dos personas cubiertas con una capa oscura cada una. No se les podía observar el rostro, y parecían ser personas muy bajas de estatura. Parecían estar algo desfigurados…―. Ellos son bokoblins, secuaces de Ganondorf. Están repartidos por todo Hyrule, y éstos dos me están buscando― susurró.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Eres algún tipo de delincuente? ― preguntó ella en voz baja.

―Ellos son los delincuentes. Ya te lo dije. Soy el Héroe del Tiempo.

―Incluso si fuera verdad, el Reino de Hyrule ha estado en paz durante más de cinco generaciones. Ya no existen las peleas entre los héroes y los demonios. Despierta, estamos en el siglo XXIV. (24)

― ¿Pero qué dices? ― preguntó el muchacho, sin entender, y la miró directamente a los ojos― Estamos batallando contra Ganondorf, él tiene el control. Estamos apenas comenzando el año 100.

¿Qué?

Las personas vestidas de capas oscuras comenzaron a decirse cosas extrañas, algo que Daira no entendía. Estaban hablando como si fueran… extraterrestres o algo así.

― ¿Qué dicen?

―Dicen que se van a separar para buscarme. Al parecer uno buscará fuera del Templo, y el otro inspeccionará aquí― respondió el muchacho.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma― protestó ella―, estás jodiéndome bastante. Pero yo me voy de aquí, no quiero tener nada que ver con aficionados a leyendas.

Daira se levantó para irse.

―Disculpen― llamó a las personas encapuchadas. El muchacho se golpeó la frente con su mano―, verán, sucede que vine de viaje junto con mi amigo Zack, pero nos metimos aquí a escondidas. Entonces no sé qué sucedió que mi amigo desapareció. Me encontré con un imbécil que se hace pasar por el Héroe del Tiempo. Perdonen si soy grosera, pero me largo de…

Las personas se quitaron la capa. ¿Personas? ¡Monstruos!

―aquí…― continuó Daira.

Entonces aquellos monstruos rojos dieron un fuerte grito salvaje y sacaron sus armas. Con intenciones de acabar con ella, corrieron para atacarla, y la rubia dio un fuerte grito.

Entonces apareció el muchacho, que ni se sabe de dónde sacó una espada, comenzó a atacarlos con facilidad mientras Daira estaba en el suelo, sorprendida, estupefacta por lo sucedido.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Huir, claro!

Daira se levantó para encontrar la salida. Por raro que sonase, ya no estaba el agujero por donde había entrado a aquella habitación. Pero existía una puerta. Ok. La puerta. Corrió hacia ella, pero era muy grande y casi ni podía abrirla. No tenía la fuerza como para ello. Se giró de espaldas para ver que uno de los monstruos se dirigía hacia ella, mientras que el muchacho atacaba el otro.

― ¡Link, necesito ayuda! ― gritó ella.

Entonces el muchacho derribó al monstruo y de un solo tiro se acercó rápidamente al otro y lo derribó por atrás, justo antes de que golpeara a Daira.

Ella miró a los monstruos que estaban en el suelo, algo fuera de sí, y luego miró al muchacho. Tenía algo de un líquido morado en su cara y sus ropajes. ¿Sangre? La miraba fijamente.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ― preguntó el muchacho.

― ¿Tu nombre?

―Me llamaste "Link".

¿En serio? Daira no podía recordar eso.

―Link es el nombre del Héroe del Tiempo…― reaccionó Daira― ¿no?

―Te estoy diciendo que yo soy el Héroe del Tiempo― insistió, hablando tranquilamente―. Tras haber salvado a Hyrule varias veces, fallecí. Pero esta vez la población de Hyrule es tan poco poblada que no pudo nacer un nuevo héroe. Así que, las Diosas y los Sheikah, me revivieron para poder salvar a Hyrule una vez más.

―No puedo creerte― continuó ella―. Está en contra de mis principios. Sean lo que sean esos monstruos, pueden haber sido algo planeado. No puedo creerte.

Link ya sabía lo que ocurría. Ella era lo que él estaba buscando. Ella venía del futuro, y pasó al pasado a través del Portal del Tiempo.

―Te haré creer― convencido, guardó su espada y abrió con facilidad la gran puerta del Templo, y tras haber salido completamente de aquel gigantesco templo. Estaba rodeado de árboles, tal y como Daira sabía, pero… en más multitud. Link la agarró del brazo para dirigirla. Tras cierto tiempo, llegaron a un acantilado, con vista de todo el reino. Casi todo estaba vacío, y lo único que podía verse aparte de árboles y montañas a la lejanía, era la Ciudadela. Rodeada de altas paredes, y mucho más alto que ellas, un enorme castillo. ¿Y los rascacielos? ¿Dónde están las carreteras?

― ¿Es… Hyrule? ― preguntó ella, sorprendida, sintiendo la brisa del viento.

―Bienvenida a mi mundo― sonrió Link―. Atravesaste el Portal del Tiempo, y llegaste a esta época. Ahora puedes saber que todas esas "estúpidas" leyendas son reales.

Maldición. Daira recordó. Fue tragada por el Portal cuando trataban de huir de los guardias. Pero, según recordaba, más bien alguien la impulsó hasta allí.

― ¿Tú me trajiste?

―Con propósitos, no― respondió el muchacho―. Las personas como yo, los elegidos, tenemos ciertas "visiones". Entre ellas, había una que solía repetirse mucho. Un collar.

 _El Collar de Hypnea._

―En mis sueños, éste aparecía colgando del cuello de una muchacha que vivía en otra época― continuó―. Ya que era importante, comencé a buscar el Portal, y pude sentir la presencia del collar al otro lado de él. Sin embargo no podía abrirlo, al parecer estaba… bloqueado.

Claro, por eso en vez de ser un engranaje, al principio era una estatua.

―Pero de repente se abrió. Al parecer tú abriste el Portal del futuro y entraste. Tuvimos suerte de no acabar en el abismo porque nos metimos al mismo tiempo en el Portal, podíamos haber quedado en un eterno vacío― expresó―, pero las Diosas quisieron que vinieras conmigo a mi época. Necesito el Collar de Hypnea. Si no me lo das ahora, no podré salvar a Hyrule y fallaré. Si eso pasa, lo más probable es que el futuro lleno de paz que tanto conoces cambie drásticamente.

O sea, la vida cotidiana de Daira no será la misma si no se queda a ayudar al Héroe. Es como si… existiera otra "Daira" mientras ella vivía en el futuro, ya que su vida era llena de tranquilidad… Esas cosas del tiempo están completamente fuera de base.

― ¿Puedes entenderme? ― preguntó Link.

―A estas alturas, supongo que tengo que hacerlo― comentó Daira. Se quitó el collar y se lo dejó en sus manos―, puedes quedártelo. No lo necesito. Solo quiero irme a casa. Llévame de vuelta, por favor.

―Será un placer― Link y ella se dirigieron de nuevo al Templo del Tiempo, y abriendo de nuevo el Portal, Daira se despidió de Link y entró.

 **…**

Llegó rápidamente a su época. Entró por el agujero y salió del Templo. Zack no estaba ahí, quizá los guardias lo habían atrapado. Al salir, notó que los árboles eran más escasos que en el pasado. Natural, obvio.

No recordaba el camino, pero si encontraba el acantilado al que Link le había llevado en el pasado, si apenas existía, podía saber dónde quedaba la ciudad. Era de noche y podía ver muy poco, y se escuchaban extraños ruidos. Entonces llegó al acantilado y miró la Ciudadela.

Ay, no.

Con los edificios hecho añicos, que ni siquiera eran los mismos, ya que eran menos desarrollados, la ciudad era un desastre. Humo por todas partes, y muchas de las zonas eran basureros. No veía ninguna población. El castillo se veía diferente y tenía en la cima la bandera de las gitanas del desierto.

―No puede ser…― dijo Daira y cayó de rodillas al suelo― ¿Qué hice mal? Le di el collar…

―Ven, Daira.

Se resaltó al escuchar aquella voz.

―Tienes que regresar― volvió a escuchar.

― ¿Daira? ― ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Zack. Vestía completamente raro y estaba lleno de polvo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó― ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando…

―Pero los guardias…― Daira negó con la cabeza― ¿Por qué Hyrule está así? ¿Qué sucedió?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó él―Siempre ha sido así.

 _…_ _hasta encontrar el Templo del Tiempo, donde un día debería regresar, para salvar a Hyrule de las manos del mal…_

 **…**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si este capítulo está mucho más corto que el anterior. No olviden dejar sus reviews!_**

 ** _Creo que voy a tardar un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, ya que verán, mi casa está en construcción T_T así que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer estas cosas. Y con tanto lío, no puedo concentrarme…_**

 ** _Estaba pensando en subir esta historia también en inglés para que los demás también puedan leerlo, porfi dejen sus comentarios respecto a esto! ^_^_**

 ** _Los quiero!_**


	4. Episodio 3: El Mapa del Reino Sagrado

**_Bueno, ante nada pensé que iba a tardar menos en subir este cap, pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Quiero disculparme porque continúo poniendo incoherencias (sorry, me lo pasé por alto)._**

 ** _Bueno espero que me perdonen…_**

 ** _Me siento un poco triste porque tengo muy pocos visitantes, pero supongo que eso es porque soy muy nueva o no sé, quizás soy mala T_T_**

 ** _Estoy muy deprimida, así que no sé si esto me quedó de su gusto…_**

 ** _Pronto voy a subir un fic Sasusaku (Sasuke x Sakura), quizá puede ser que sea algo de vampiros… y además un Raito x OC de Diabolik Lovers._**

 ** _Bueno, nada más, les dejo el cap y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEEEEWWW! Voy a llorar e INUNDARÉ EL MUNDO CON MIS LÁGRIMAS! BUÁJAJAJAJAJA!_**

 ** _xD_**

 ** _The Legend of Zeda no me pertenece, no lo olviden!_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 3_**

 ** _El Mapa del Reino Sagrado_**

 _Luego de ello, la mujer fue finalmente encontrada y fue ejecutada bajo las órdenes del líder de las tinieblas…_

Daira no podía creerlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Le entregó el collar al "Héroe del Tiempo". Entonces, ¿cambió el destino de Hyrule? ¿Ahora nunca podrá arreglarlo? ¿Por qué? Hasta hace unos minutos Hyrule era un lugar lleno de paz y armonía, y ahora…

―Lo siento, Zack― dijo Daira―. Tengo que irme.

Se separó de su mejor amigo y dejándolo sin explicación, se adentró entre los árboles nuevamente para encontrar el Templo del Tiempo. Iba a volver a entrar e iba a pedirle explicaciones al héroe. Unas serias explicaciones.

Tras caminar un rato, divisó entre los arbustos la figura del Templo. Entró por el pasadizo y volvió a encontrarse con el fabuloso e impresionante Portal. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver algo tan… mágico.

Abrió el Portal haciendo el simple gesto de poner su mano sobre él, y entró. Unos segundos después, apareció al otro lado de él, cual lugar estaba completamente desolado. Link no estaba allí. ¿Cómo demonios lo encontraba? Link había dejado la gran puerta del Templo abierta, qué bien, porque con la poca fuerza que ella tenía, no podía. Link era delgado pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Vamos, hay que admitirlo. Es un mango y está bueno. Buenísimo.

Pero para Daira, no era tiempo de estar pensando en esas cosas. Dependía de encontrar a Link el salvar su ciudad natal. Bueno, como tal salvar la ciudad de sus sueños, pero Bloom seguro también se vería afectada, si es que todavía existiera para entonces.

Salió del templo y comenzó a explorar los maravillosos alrededores. Todo era muy natural, y tan hermoso… Tenía que tirarle una foto. Sacó su celular y lo prendió. Le tiró una foto al mundo desde el acantilado. Bueno, varias fotos. Iba a ganarse un dinerito por esto.

―Ya ves, Zack― comentó Daira, hablándose a sí misma―. Voy a poder comprarme cositas sin tu ayuda. Ja.

― ¿Qué es esa cosa? ― escuchó Daira repentinamente. De manera inmediata, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de Link, muy pegado a ella. Del susto dio un paso adelante y tropezó con una piedra, y a punto de caerse precipicio abajo, Link la sostuvo agarrando su brazo y la regresó a su posición normal― Deberías tener cuidado.

―Deberías no sorprenderme― dijo ella―. Esto es un celular, un aparato de última generación utilizado para jugar, llamar, enviar mensajes e incluso tirar fotos, son como recuerdos para…

―Sé lo que son fotos.

―Ah. ¿En serio? ― levantó una ceja.

―Sí. Es un papel, que básicamente tiene una imagen que es sacada por una cámara.

― ¿Tienen cámaras aquí?

―No se deben ver tan modernas como las de tu época, pero nos apañamos con eso.

Daira asintió un par de veces. Increíble, e interesante. Muy interesante.

― ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el futuro?

―Oye, a lo que tú llamas futuro yo le llamo "presente".

―Pues muy bien, porque se supone que el "presente" sea el mismo instante en el que estás viviendo, y estás aquí, así que se convierte tu "presente" en futuro― comentó Link.

―Lo que sea― respondió Daira―. Mi futuro está estropeado. Las ciudades están destruidas y casi no hay vegetación. Incluso las gitanas dominan el castillo. Supongo que no eres el Héroe, o que vas a fallar. Cuando yo tenía el collar y estaba allá todo estaba bien.

―Claro, porque así es como debía de ser, hasta que llegara este día, en el que vendrías acá.

― ¿Realmente para qué necesitas el collar?

―Es un mapa para encontrar el Reino Sagrado. Es lo que Ganondorf quiere.

―Sí, ya sé, lo di en historia. El lugar donde se guardan esos triángulos extraños.

―En conclusiones, he intentado abrir el mapa, sé que es concentrándome o abriéndolo pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Desde que te fuiste he intentado de todo, pero no encuentro una solución. Es como un infierno. No he parado de buscarle algo… estoy a punto de rendirme.

―Desde que me fui han pasado solo cinco minutos.

― ¡Exacto! ¿No es mucho tiempo?

Daira no se imaginaba al Héroe de la leyenda como alguien demasiado perezoso. Todos tenemos un poco de eso, pero… ¡Es el héroe! No debe estar haciendo esas cosas. Daira agarró el collar que él tenía colgado en su cuello. Quizá si él no podía, ella sí. Es el regalo que le dio su mamá. Debe saber cómo utilizarlo. Teniéndolo en mano, lo puso sobre su palma y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, mientras Link hacía lo mismo. No pasaba nada.

―Quizá debas llevarlo puesto― comentó Link.

Haciéndole caso al héroe, Daira se puso el collar y agarró la joya con su mano. Tenía que lograrlo, y después enseñarle a Link para que pueda salvar a Hyrule. Eso era un plan perfecto. Súper perfecto.

―Esto no va a funcionar― dijo Daira rindiéndose al cabo de unos segundos, soltando su collar y mirando a Link con disolución. Estaban jodidos.

―Me parece que está funcionando― sonrió él.

Daira miró al collar, que estaba desprendiendo una especie de arena que formaba en el aire un grandioso mapa en triple dimensión, con cada detalle, y brillaba, hasta podía verlos a ellos mismos en el acantilado. Se separó de Link para dejar que el mapa se siguiera expandiendo, pero al cabo de un rato, tenía que separarse mucho más.

―Este maldito mapa está muy grande― protestó Link―, ¿pero puedes ver el Reino Sagrado?

― ¿No se supone que se encuentra tras levantar la Espada Maestra que está en el Templo del Tiempo?

―Eso antes de que fuera revivido, pero al parecer la cambiaron de lugar. ¿Ves algo parecido a un templo o un santuario?

―Sí, pero son como cien y están repartidos por todo Hyrule― dijo Daira con un tono de burla en su voz―. Ah, pero, siento una presencia en el templito que hay en la cima de esa gran montaña.

― ¿Estás jodiéndome? ― Link parecía molesto― Esa montaña está a más de diez mil kilómetros de aquí, es la montaña más alta de todas, y para llegar a ella hay que atravesar El Bosque Perdido, La Llanura de Fuego, La Cascada de Bokoblins, La Arboleda Venenosa, La Cumbre Helada y el Desierto Gerudo. Son los lugares más peligrosos de Hyrule, nadie ha salido vivo de ninguna de ellos y encima son lugares gigantescos.

―Pues ya sabes dónde queda. ¿Me puedo ir con el collar? ― preguntó.

―Lo necesito, enséñame.

―Ok― le dio el collar―. Solo concéntrate y mira fijamente el collar.

Nada de nada.

Entonces ambos sentimos una cálida carcajada acercándose a nosotros, miramos hacia la persona. Parecía un anciano e iba cubierto por una capa. Además, llevaba un bastón.

―No sucede nada porque ella es la única que puede usarlo― dijo el anciano.

― ¿La única? No entiendo― dijo Daira―. Pero, yo no… Es solo un regalo que me hizo mi mamá, quizá lo compró por casualidad, no se supone que yo debería ser la única en poder utilizarlo. No tiene sentido.

―Todo tiene sentido. Ven, vamos a hablar en otro lugar.

 **…**

El anciano llevó a Daira y a Link hacia una cueva que tenía una fogata y unos troncos que se hacían pasar por asientos. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y el anciano frente a ellos. Cogió un palo y comenzó a mover la leña del fuego.

―Daira, ¿no? ― dijo el anciano.

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

―Yo vi a tu madre dándote luz― respondió―, claro que lo sé.

―Un momento― se detuvo―, ¿conoces a Clare?

El anciano suspiró.

―No, Daira. Clare no es tu madre― tras esto, Daira abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sin evitarlo, comenzaron a ponerse brillosos.

―No te creo…― susurró Daira― Ella es mi madre…

―Tu madre tenía… un don― prosiguió el anciano―, ella era la única que podía utilizar el Collar de Hypnea, el que llevas colgando de tu cuello. Cuando te tuvo, se dio cuenta que tú habías heredado su poder; pero Daira, este don era el deseo de muchos, y entre ellos, la más oscura sombra que ha existido jamás en todos los tiempos: Ganondorf. No había lugar seguro aquí en Hyrule, así que tu madre tomó el collar y te lo dio, y para que estuvieras sana y salva, te llevó al Portal del Tiempo para dejarte en un lugar seguro. Entonces lanzó un hechizo para sellar la otra parte del Portal, para que no pudieras abrirlo hasta que tuvieras edad suficiente. Clare y Frederick te encontraron en una investigación como historiadores.

¿Historiadores? ¿Cómo? Ellos nunca habían sido…

―Como conocen la historia del Collar de Hypnea, sabían quién eras y cuál era tu deber, te acogieron como su hija y mantuvieron en secreto el collar hasta que tuvieras la oportunidad de ir a la Ciudadela y destruir el sello que tu madre había hecho― dijo.

―Pero mis padres no eran historiadores― respondió ella.

―Claro que no. Tuvieron que quemar todos los libros para que no encontraras información sobre ti en ellos.

― ¿Y la escuela? Debí haber leído algo sobre mí misma…

―Oh, y lo hiciste― comentó el anciano―, pero entonces tus padres te llevaron a un brujo en la Ciudadela para borrarte parte de la memoria. Impusieron un hechizo sobre ti, y todos los que te conocieran no sabrían que tu nombre es Daira, sino otro falso.

¿Y encima ella ya había estado en la Ciudadela antes de esta vez?

―Pero yo los escucho llamándome por el mío…

―Por supuesto. Un buen brujo, un buen hechizo.

―Zack entonces… ¿no sabe quién soy?

―Sí, lo sabe. Pero no que eres la muchacha de la leyenda. Él te ve como te ve todo el mundo.

Daira se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. Por Dios, ¿qué le ha pasado a su vida? Ya nada era como antes. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera su ciudad es la misma. Ella había nacido en aquella época, pero había sido criada en el futuro… ¿Cómo podría afrontar esto?

Link comenzó a consolarla acariciándole los brazos.

―No me toques― protestó Daira, mirándolo directamente, dejando que viera que todo el rostro de ella estaba empapado en lágrimas―. Todo esto es por tu culpa. Si no te hubiera conocido…

El anciano se levantó y se largó al darse cuenta que necesitaban un tiempo solos, para discutir.

―Perdóname, Daira― se disculpó él―, te juro que no era mi intención.

―Vete a la mierda, Link.

―Daira, no te molestes conmigo, por favor. Creo que necesitas tranquilizarte.

Daira suspiró. Cierto, cierto. No era culpa de Link. Era su destino, de todas formas. ¿Pero a quién le echaba las culpas? ¿A su difunta madre?

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Link se levantó y se fue. Entonces el anciano regresó con algo de frutas para comer, le dio unas a Daira y luego una manta para que descansara. Había sido un día muy duro para ella.

 **…**

―Vamos, Daira, despierta― escuchaba levemente en su cabeza. Al ir abriendo los ojos, fue encontrándose con una figura de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules―. Despierta.

― ¿Zack? ―su reacción fue inmediata, le dio un fuerte abrazo― Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Tu amigo el azulito me rescató de la comisaría y me condujo hasta aquí― sonrió él―. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de tu collar mágico y tus sorprendentes habilidades y que es muy probable que mi serie favorita haya sucedido de verdad?

Daira se rió.

―Alucinarías. Pero aquí no tengo cobertura, no podía llamarte. Un momento, ¿dijiste comisaría? ― Zack asintió― ¿El Reino está bien? ¿No hay destrucción ni nada?

―Todo está perfecto, como siempre.

Ya veía… El Reino estaba salvado si Daira estaba en el otro lado del Portal, debido a que ella es la única que podía utilizarlo, así que si se va, el futuro estaría jodido. Eso comprobaba que tenía que cumplir con su destino en este lugar, y que realmente pertenecía aquí.

Qué complicado. Hace un rato era una chica normal, y todo había cambiado drásticamente. Miré tras la figura de Zack. Ahí estaba Link, recostado en la pared, afilando una lanza de madera con una piedra. Se veía súper sexy.

Ella le debía una disculpa. Además, debía agradecerle por haber traído a Zack.

―Perdón, Zack. Dame un minuto― dijo Daira, levantándose del suelo y dejando la manta en él. Se sacudió la ropa y se dirigió hasta Link. Se apoyó en la pared a su lado―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

―Claro― contestó, sin mirarla, prestando atención a la lanza.

―Verás, creo que debo disculparme― respondió, mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos azules del joven. ¿Cómo hacía para que brillaran tanto en la oscuridad? ―. Tú no tienes la culpa y encima trajiste a Zack. Yo no lo merecía, y aun así…

―Sí lo merecías― interrumpió, mirándola―. Yo sí tengo toda la culpa. Por eso traté de compensarte.

―No, Link. No tienes la culpa. Esto forma parte de mi destino.

―Entonces tómalo como una disculpa por las molestias. Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien. A fin y al cabo tenemos que ser compañeros de viaje.

Cierto. Qué trabajo tener que recorrer todo Hyrule, incluyendo esos lugares tan peligrosos que mencionó Link. Pero, bueno, supongo que ella no tenía inconvenientes con ello. Quería descubrirse a ella misma, quería conocer todos los detalles, y dar un recorrido por Hyrule la ayudaría a entender quién es ella y quién es su madre.

― ¿Cómo hiciste para saber que Zack era mi amigo?

―Solamente rastreé tu olor y me llevó a él. Le comenté sobre ti y le dije dónde estabas. Me creyó todo eso del Portal y las leyendas.

Bueno, obviamente Zack era fanático a esas leyendas, ya que tenían muy buenas películas y unas impresionantes series. Zack quería algo de aventura, al parecer.

―No quiero involucrar a Zack en todo este lío― dijo Daira―. ¿En qué lugar puede estar a salvo?

―Aquí, en ninguno― respondió Link―. Un momento, puede que haya uno.

Dejando el anciano atrás, Daira se llevó algunas de las frutas y junto con Zack y Link, se dirigían hasta donde Zack pudiera estar a salvo. Link los conducía hasta una pequeña aldea. Él decía que era uno de los pocos lugares que aún tenían vida en Hyrule, o al menos que él conociera. Estaba protegido por unas altas paredes, pero con facilidad, Ganondorf podía destruirlas. No faltaba mucho para que fuera atacada. Pero Link dijo que era el lugar más seguro, y que Ganondorf temporalmente no la atacaría porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Pero para su sorpresa, la ciudad estaba destruida y los pocos sobrevivientes estaban gravemente heridos. Ganondorf había destruido la aldea.

―Maldición― protestó Link―. ¿Hasta dónde llegarás, Ganondorf…?

―Tenemos que ayudar a estas personas― dijo Daira.

―No puedes. Están infectadas― respondió inmediatamente Link―. Mira su piel. Si tocaras solamente un poco de ella te enfermarías. Ganondorf esparció una plaga. No sobrevivirán.

―Pero si encontramos una cura…

― ¡No la hay, Daira!

Ella se sorprendió ante los agresivos gestos del joven.

―No la hay…― continuó Link― Lo único que podemos hacer es salir de aquí. Regresaré a tu amigo a su época.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ― saltó Zack rápidamente― Mi vida al otro lado del Portal es muy aburrida. Siempre quise algo como esto. Quiero aventuras, riesgos, cosas impresionantes.

―Te lo diré como experimentado: No es impresionante― continuó el joven de ojos claros―. Tendrás que estar huyendo para sobrevivir. No podrás dormir tranquilo, pasarás mucho trabajo para encontrar comida y cada segundo estarás poniendo tu vida en riesgo. Quédate en tu mundo. No pierdas tu tiempo.

―Puedo hacer todo eso. ¿Crees que eres el único héroe aquí?

―Chicos, no se peleen― interrumpió Daira―. Necesitamos estar unidos. Zack, regresarás a tu mundo y me ayudarás desde allí tanto como puedas. Quizá luego necesitemos de ti.

Zack se sorprendió al escuchar a Daira decir "regresarás a tu mundo", como si tampoco fuera el de ella. Es como si ella se hubiera olvidado de él y de la vida que tenían al otro lado del Portal, y en cambio, ahora pertenecía a ésta época, junto con el "grandioso" Héroe del Tiempo.

―Está bien, lo haré― dijo Zack―, pero te advierto, necesitarás de mí, sobre todo cuando te des cuenta de que este tipo es un farsante, que solo quiere el collar para obtener la Trifuerza.

Link dio un suspiro.

―Eso no es verdad― dijo Link.

―Como sea― continuó Zack y se dio media vuelta―. Solo vámonos de aquí.

―Zack, deberías estar agradecido, Link te demostró que todas las leyendas son reales y que además estoy bien― dijo Daira, volviendo al tema.

―Claro, quería hacerse el chulo delante de ti.

―Zack…― suspiró ella.

No había remedio, aunque lo entendía. Zack quería esa aventura, pero Daira no quería que corriera riesgos. No podía permitirlo. Cuando todo terminase y regrese a su casa, todo se arreglará y volverá a ser como antes. Solamente tenía que esforzarse un poco en salvar a Hyrule e identificarse a sí misma, para después volver al futuro. No tenía intenciones de quedarse allí, porque a fin de cuentas, había sido criada en el futuro y su vida estaba en ese lugar. Jamás se iría del futuro.

A Link no parecía importarle mucho la opinión que tenía Zack de él, pero le preocupaba.

―Regresemos― dijo Daira, y dando media vuelta comenzaron el viaje, pero justo entonces una mano agarró la muñeca de Daira, una mano fría, haciendo que ella mirara hacia atrás.

―Ayúdennos― dijo la mujer. Era una anciana y su piel estaba desgastada con grandes manchas moradas en todo el cuerpo. Tenía varias verrugas en toda la cara y estaba impresentable.

Daira apartó su mano inmediatamente de ella. ¡Estaba infestada!

― ¡Link! ¡Zack!― gritó Daira. Link se acercó rápidamente a ella, junto a Zack, y miraron su muñeca, que comenzaba a tornarse de un color morado, como pudriéndose lentamente.

Link miró directamente los ojos de Daira.

―Estás infestada― dijo Link―. Es cuestión de horas.

― ¿Voy a morir?

Link suspiró nuevamente y luego asintió.

―Aléjense de mí― ordenó Daira inmediatamente―. Voy a… a infestarlos también… así que tienen que irse.

― ¿En serio no hay una cura? ― preguntó Zack histéricamente.

―No, no la hay― respondió el joven―. Pero vamos a ver al anciano. Quizá él sepa de algo que pueda atrasar el procedimiento.

Daira cayó al suelo del dolor y comenzó a dar fuertes gritos.

― ¡¿Cómo consiguen esas personas no gritar?! ― protestó ella, sudando en frío y con el rostro mucho más pálido de lo natural.

―Porque ya están del todo infestadas― dijo Link alejándose y adentrándose en una de las casas de la ciudad.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó Zack― ¿La vas a dejar así?

Link buscó una manta bastante grande en uno de los armarios de una casa. Encontró una bastante gruesa que podía servir de algo. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde Daira, cubriéndola completamente con ella, casi hasta parecía una oruga. La cargó con eso y así lograron acercarse bastante a donde estaba el anciano. Tras cierto rato, Daira dejó de gritar y parecía estar descansando.

―Link…― susurró Daira―quiero que le digas a mis padres… a mis padres adoptivos, que los quiero mucho y que a pesar de todo… siempre serán mis padres…

―Lo haré― dijo Link―. No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Quieres que te traiga un regalo o algo? ¿Algo que deseas?

Daira comenzó a preguntarse qué cosa pediría si fuera éste su último día…

―Deseo… no morirme― con esto le sacó una risa a Link―. Bueno… supongo que lo único que quiero es pasar el tiempo con Zack… y conocerte mejor. Ya sabes, eres una celebridad… al menos moriré conociendo a un famoso… qué bien.

Le sacó otra risa a Link. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera ese tipo de cosas en su estado? Ella tenía apariencia débil, de niña mimada, pero era muy fuerte. Eso lo sorprendió. No todas las muchachas eran así, y menos de su edad. Daira era una chica muy interesante.

―Ya llegamos.

Link acostó con cuidado a Daira en el suelo. Estaba sudando frío y tenía muchos temblores. Además, tenía los labios morados y algunas ronchas en la piel.

Pero no había rastro del anciano. ¿Dónde podría meterse en estos momentos? ¿Por qué desaparecía así de la nada?

―Vamos a esperar al viejo, ¿no? ― preguntó Zack y Link asintió.

―No debe estar muy lejos, así que yo iré a buscarlo― comentó Link.

―Espera, no sé cómo cuidarla… No sé qué debo hacer.

―Hay una laguna tras bajar loma abajo. Si ella quiere agua, tráele un poco― explicó Link―. Solo tienes que pasar un rato con ella y hablar. Son sus últimos momentos, y quiere pasarla bien contigo.

― ¿Te dijo eso?

―Sí.

Zack dio un suspiro.

―Está bien, la cuidaré. Ve a buscar al anciano― dijo Zack finalmente.

―Toma estos guantes― Link sacó de su alforja unos gruesos guantes de color rojo―. Cuídala, pero cuídate también.

Zack asintió y se los puso.

Link partió de inmediato luego de recoger algunas armas que el viejo tenía guardadas. Dos lanzas y un escudo de madera bokoblin. Necesitaba de equipamiento. Podían suceder cosas y cosas.

Zack se quedó a solas con Daira. Tras cierto rato, encontró un balde donde podía guardar agua. Lo llenó en la laguna y regresó a donde Daira. Así podía ponerle frescos trapitos en la frente, para bajarle algo la fiebre.

―Zack― dijo Daira luego de que Zack le cambiara de paño y le pusiera otro―. ¿Estoy fea?

―Estás horrendamente bien― sonrió Zack―. Tú sabes que eres preciosa, pero bueno, ahora tienes además unas sexys ronchas moradas en todo el cuerpo.

Daira comenzó a reírse.

―Ojalá pudiéramos abrazarnos― comentó Daira.

Zack se sonrojó. Y se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

―Link fue a buscar al viejo. Quizá él encuentre algo…

―Link parece ser un buen chico, ¿no crees?

―Es el Héroe del Tiempo. Se supone que es alguien de sentimientos puros.

― ¿Entonces por qué dijiste…?

―Estaba nervioso, Daira― respondió―. Obviamente no quiero que te quedes aquí con él, quiero que regreses conmigo al futuro, donde perteneces. Pudiste haber nacido aquí, pero te criaste allá junto a mí… yo… no podría vivir sin ti.

Daira se sobresaltó, algo sonrojada. ¿Por qué Zack decía esas cosas tan cursis?

―Zack…

 **…**

La noche ya estaba cayendo; se podía observar en el horizonte diferentes colores, así como el morado, o alguna que otra tonalidad de verde. Era el crepúsculo, y aún Link no había regresado, y no había rastro del anciano. Zack y Daira ya casi no tenían temas de conversación, y las marcas ya estaban envolviendo parte de su rostro.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele el cuerpo o… algo? ― preguntó Zack.

―No me duele nada, pero no puedo sentirme los brazos― respondió ella.

―No soy médico, pero creo que no es buena señal. Veamos cómo va todo.

―Ten cuidado…

―Tengo guantes, ¿ves? Es un regalo de Link― Zack le mostró sus manos con una sonrisa.

Zack tomó el brazo de Daira y lo observó con detenimiento, más morado no podía estar, pero parecía seguir más allá del hombro…

―Déjame quitarte esta cosa― Zack agarró con la punta de los dedos parte de su blusa negra.

―Pervertido― protestó Daira.

―Bueno, déjame ver cómo luces al menos. Con fines puros, lo juro― dijo―. Necesito saber hasta dónde estás infestada.

―Pero no me la quites…

Zack levantó un poco la blusa desde abajo para poder observarla. Tenía unas manchas en parte de su abdomen, parecía algo grave, pero se desconcentró con sus sostenes blancos con encajes. Zack sacudió su cabeza y volvió a colocarle bien la blusa, para luego correrle un poco la manga. Al parecer las manchas cubrían parte de su pecho.

―Esto se esparce muy rápido…― dijo Zack― ¿Sientes tus pies?

―Sí, sí… los siento― respondió Daira―… Zack…

―Dime.

―Tengo miedo…

Zack suspiró.

―Todo va a estar bien. Seguro que el anciano tiene algún hechizo o algo, ya sabes, tiene pinta de ser un brujo o algo por el estilo.

―No hace falta que des rodeos, Zack…― Daira parpadeó una vez, y de manera lenta―Sé que… no hay cura y… que voy a… morir…

― ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Daira ya casi se estaban cerrando.

― ¡Daira! ¡Dime algo! ¡¿Qué te sientes?! ― gritó Zack.

―tengo hambre…

Entonces un extraño sonido provino del estómago de Daira. Zack la miró unos segundos y luego se rió de manera nerviosa.

―Sí, enseguida te traigo algo, voy a buscar… algo― Zack buscó entre las cosas del anciano una lanza, entonces despegó para buscar algo de comer. No sabía dónde buscar ni cómo hacerlo, pero iba a intentarlo. La noche ya había caído y era bastante iluminada, ya que la luna estaba llena, y sorprendentemente, mucho más cerca de lo que naturalmente estaba.

Daira estaba ahí, sola, mirando apenas el techo, que eran rocas. Entonces cerró los ojos e intentó mover su brazo, pero no respondía a ella. Ni siquiera lo sentía, era como si no fuera parte de ella. ¿Así iba a morir? ¿Lentamente y de manera dolorosa? ¿Iba a presenciar cómo cada parte de su cuerpo moría, hasta que llegase el fin? ¿Iba a perder cada centímetro de ella?

Sí ella moría… entonces, sus padres, el futuro, su vida, ya no sería la misma… todo estaría destrozado de nuevo… ¡Tenía que vivir para que la vida que conocía siguiera tan llena de paz y armonía! ¡Debía seguir con vida! Pero… ¿qué podía hacer más que quedarse ahí acostada? Tenía que… encontrar a Link, tenía que verlo y decirle todo lo que pueda sobre el mapa, antes de morir… ¡Quería que Hyrule viviera feliz por siempre! Así tal y como en las películas…

Entonces abrió nuevamente sus ojos, y para su sorpresa, todo estaba borroso.

―Z-Zack― dijo ella, pero Zack no estaba ahí―… n-no me dejes sola… por f-favor, Link… ¿dónde estás? Héroe…

Con un poco de fuerza a penas se pudo sentar, y con mucho trabajó consiguió pararse a duras penas. Sentía como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre su espalda. Dar solo un paso era todo un reto para ella, y tenía que agarrarse de la pared, con una sola mano, ya que el otro brazo solo tendía de su hombro.

Entonces salió con dificultad de la pequeña cueva, y aunque no veía nada, supo que aquella tenue luz brillante era la luna. Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa del aire de Hyrule. Sí… olía como su hogar… ese era el hogar que ella desde pequeña sentía al que debía pertenecer… Estaría bien morir en un lugar como aquel.

Sí, eso estaría bien. Pero había algo que no le permitía rendirse.

Se separó de la pared de la cueva, abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar un poco, pero al rato sus piernas de fallaron y cayó de redondo al suelo. Entonces comenzó a llorar.

―idiota― se dijo a sí misma―, eres una… idiota… ¡Levántate! ¡Pelea!... tú puedes… a pesar de todo…

Levantó la vista, pero todo estaba tan difuminado que no podía reconocer nada.

―No p-puedo ver n-nada… Link… ayúdame… no puedo hacerlo sola…

Entonces vio algunas sombras acercarse.

―Link…

Sintió cómo unos brazos la agarraban y la cargaban.

―Suéltame, te infestarás… también…

―Estaré bien― escuchó la cálida y tierna voz de Link. Entonces sonrió―, y tú también lo estarás.

―Quisiera poder verte, p-pero todo esta nublado, creo que estoy murie…― se detuvo cuando Link le besó la frente.

―No malgastes tus energías, todo está bien, vamos a curarte…

―P-Pervertido…

Link la llevó al interior de la cueva, y venía junto dos personas más. Una parecía ser el anciano, pero la otra persona… ¿Quién sería?

―Quítenle los ropajes― escuchó la voz de una mujer―, es ahora, o nunca.

Entonces Link le quitó todas y cada una de sus prendas, a excepción de la ropa interior, por supuesto, de color negra. Parte de los muslos estaban morados y tenía una buena roncha en todo su abdomen y en sus pechos. Casi la mitad de su rostro ya estaba infestado. Tras eso, la mujer le pidió a Link que le mojara todo el cuerpo con agua purificada de las Diosas. Al parecer habían traído un balde y todo. Link se quitó los guantes y su traje, quedándose con la camiseta que tenía abajo, y remangándosela hasta los codos; luego se frotó las manos con agua purificada.

Tras hacer eso, cogió un puño de agua entre sus manos y la soltó en el abdomen de Daira, que por el frío dio un pequeño salto. Entonces Link comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella (con fines totalmente puros), para llenarla de agua purificada. Era un contraste sentir unas manos tan cálidas con un líquido tan congelado. Luego de los pies, el abdomen, el pecho y los brazos, Link pasó al cuello y luego a su rostro.

Las manos de Link tenían el poder de tranquilizarla, eran suaves aunque eran obviamente las de un guerrero. La trataba con suma delicadeza, y no rozaba partes íntimas.

―Así está bien― dijo la mujer―, ahora Link, necesito que pongas tus manos sobre ella, así como lo estoy haciendo yo― La mujer se había sentado al lado de Daira, y alzando sus brazos los ponía a cierta distancia de ella. Link se sentó a su lado y la imitó―, y tú, Daira, repite estas palabras.

…

 _"_ _Diosas que otorgan vida a nuestras tierras, llamamos a su legado hoy para rescatar de las flamas del mal a un ángel de puros presagios._

 _Oh, que perdonad nuestros pecados, bríndennos vuestra fuerza para desterrar aquello que daña la luz que ustedes han protegido"_

…

Entones Daira repitió lo mismo, con apenas fuerzas, justo entonces la marca de la Trifuerza que yacía en la mano izquierda de Link comenzó a brillar, y además, también parecía brillar sobre la mano de la mujer…

Zack llegó con un par de frutas entre sus brazos, pero al verla, las soltó en el suelo y corrió a donde estaban.

― ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¿La están curando? ― preguntó Zack.

―Están purificándola― dijo el anciano, atrás de él, y Zack se volteó―, pero en otras palabras, sí. Ella puede hacerlo, ya que ella lo sabe todo.

― ¿Ella? ― Zack volvió a girarse, entonces entendió que se trataba de la mujer encapuchada que estaba al lado de Link. Si a Link le brillaba la Trifuerza, entonces a ella…

Una Trifuerza, formada por Poder, Sabiduría, y Valor. Si Link es valor, y Ganondorf era Poder, aquella mujer debía ser Sabiduría… Aquella mujer era… ¿La princesa Zelda?

―Oye, tú, el joven de ahí― llamó ella, y Zack asintió―, llegas justo a tiempo. Ella va a sufrir un ataque de dolor, necesito que tú y el anciano la agarren. Tú por los pies, y tú anciano, agárrale los brazos, cuidado que no te arañe. Y usen guantes, claro.

Ambos hicieron lo ordenado, y para cuando Zelda dijera unas palabras inentendibles, entonces Daira comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. Link parecía preocupado, y bastante nervioso.

Link se sorprendía de lo fuerte que era Daira: una persona normal se hubiera desmayado ante tal dolor, pero aunque ella gritaba y se retorcía, lo aguantaba. Al cabo de un rato, las marcas moradas fueron desapareciendo y, regresando a su punto de origen, la muñeca de su mano, desapareció totalmente.

Pero en ese momento Daira no quería celebrar. Para cuando se dieran cuenta, ya había amanecido y Daira estaba profundamente dormida. Link le puso su traje azul y le pidió a Zack que fuera a buscarle nueva ropa en su época, cosa que hizo.

Zack fue al hotel y buscó entre la ropa de Daira cosas que fueran sencillas para su viaje, pero que pueda abrigarla. Entonces decidió en unos pantalones, un par de tenis, y una blusa abotonada de color morado. Le preparó aparte las cosas esenciales que ella iba a necesitar en su viaje, así como primeros auxilios, un abrigo, una blusa más suelta, una saya por si tenía calor, y un cargador portátil para celular.

Cuando regresó aún Daira seguía descansando, y a su lado, estaba Link, que no paraba de observarla, mirándola con detenimiento. Parecía estar realmente preocupado por ella.

 _Sus últimas palabras fueron:_

 _"_ _Ten cuidado con la Era Oscura"_

 **…**

 ** _Este cap lo hice un poco más largo en modo de disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subirlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho!_**

 ** _No olviden dejar reviews, bla, bla, bla, etc… sé que no está tan buena como para merecer reviews pero… ¡me gustan!_**

 ** _Admito que pensé que jamás recibiría reviews, por eso agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un comentario, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me dieron fuerzas de seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _Gracias a ustedes, no voy a inundar al mundo o_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Solamente una gran parte de él._**

 ** _¡Nah! Bueno, creo que sería demasiado trabajo tener que gastar lágrimas para inundarlo si para eso ya existe el mar!_**

 ** _Bueno en todo caso, pronto subiré el prox cap! Ya terminaron mi casita! Yupiiii!_**

 ** _Nos vemos!_**


	5. Episodio 4: Saria, Líder de los Kokiri

******_¡HOLA HOLA! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir. Mi laptop se rompió y tuve que comprarme otra; mi amiga Sarah salió de vacaciones así que no podía escribir nada sin consultárselo y encima después que regresó estuve enferma (T_T) con mucha fiebre y decaimiento… (Aunque lo bueno de esto es que no tuve que ir a la escuela XD) Pero ya estoy bien y estoy segura que este capítulo les va a encantar._**

 ** _Espero que entiendan que muchas veces tardaré en subir capítulos porque no solo se trata de mí, sino también de mi amiga Sarah, y tiene que quedar perfecto para ambas y hasta que no lo esté, significa que no está listo._**

 ** _Les recuerdo que The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sino que solamente utilizo sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento, y por supuesto, para entretenerlos a ustedes._**

 ** _Por cierto, seguro habrán notado que al principio y al final de cada capítulo decían cosas escritas en cursivo. Si se leen solamente esas frases en orden les mostrará cómo Daira fue llevada al futuro. Ya que está completamente contada, no hay interés en seguirlas escribiendo… supongo. ¡Chuuuuuu! (¿?) XD_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 4_**

 ** _Saria: Líder de los Kokiri_**

Cuando Daira abrió los ojos casi ya había atardecido, y para su sorpresa, Link estaba a su lado, sentado, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido, al parecer. Se veía como un tierno niño pequeño.

―Link― dijo Daira, pero Link no respondía―… Link, oye Link… ¡Link!

Entonces, como un rayo, el héroe abrió los ojos.

― ¡Dime! ¿Algún monstruo? ― preguntó él a punto de desenvainar la espada y Daira se echó a reír.

―No hay nada― respondió ella―. Cielos, tienes unas gigantescas ojeras.

―Un héroe no se puede dar el lujo de dormir, ¿sabes?

― ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que un héroe no se puede dar el lujo de ser un ser humano normal? Y además, hasta ahora mismo estabas durmiendo ― preguntó con ironía―. ¿Dónde está Zack?

―A salvo― respondió él―. Una amiga mía se lo llevó para mantenerlo oculto.

―Hubiera sido mejor que regresase a su casa― suspiró Daira.

―Bueno, teníamos dos inconvenientes: en primer lugar, él no quiso, y en segundo, hay varios stalfos e hijos de Dodongo protegiendo el Templo, y sinceramente, son muchos, y de los grandes― explicó Link―. Ni yo podría solo con ellos.

Daira no entendió lo de lizalfos, ni lo de los hijos de Dodongo, así que cambió de tema.

―Esa amiga de la que hablas… ¿quién es?

Link tardó unos segundos en responder, y luego apartó su mirada.

―Una amiga con derechos― respondió el.

Daira casi deja caer su boca al suelo.

En ese instante apareció el anciano, con una cesta llena de todo tipo de alimentos.

― ¡Viejo! ― sonrió Daira.

― ¡Oye, no me llames así! ― protestó el anciano.

―Perdón, perdón― se disculpó con un puchero―. ¿Pero puedo coger algo de eso?

― ¡No! ¡Son para mí! ― comenzó a caminar y dejó las cosas en el suelo, y luego se sentó, para después comenzar a hablar en voz baja― ¡Ja! Búsquense su propia comida.

―Vaya, qué amable― dijo Daira.

―No te preocupes― respondió Link―. Solo está bromeando.

― ¡No lo estoy! ― gritó el anciano.

Link suspiró.

―Voy a buscar comida, ¿te sientes bien como para acompañarme? ― preguntó Link.

―Sí, estoy de maravilla, no te preocupes― sonrió Daira y se levantó, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía los ropajes azules de Link, y nada más. Su rostro se volvió rojo y le dio una paliza al Héroe― ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente?! ¡¿Y por qué tengo tu ropa?!

El anciano comenzó a reírse.

Link, totalmente derrotado y tirado en el suelo tras el golpe de Daira, se levantó a duras penas con la poca fuerza que tenía y un moretón en la frente.

―Tuve que quitarte la ropa para salvarte la vida, tonta― respondió él―. Y como estaba infestada, te puse la mía… De todas formas le pedí a Zack que te trajera unas cosas. Están en esa cosa redonda detrás de ti…

Daira miró hacia atrás. Era una mochila. Link obviamente no sabía lo que era eso. Ella lo abrió y ahí encontró la ropa, primeros auxilios, ropa interior y comida empotada. Además de un reloj y un cargador de celular portátil. Muy útil.

―Lárguense, ustedes dos…―pidió Daira señalando fuera de la cueva―, voy a cambiarme.

El anciano se levantó y se fue a la primera. Tras unos segundos, regresó para sacar a rastras a Link.

Entonces se puso la ropa, y además, se recogió el cabello con un gancho que había en la mochila. Luego salió de la cueva con la mochila enganchada en su hombro derecho, le dijo al anciano que ya podía entrar y seguidamente Link y ella fueron a buscar comida.

Bueno, ella iba a comerse la comida empotada e iba a darle a Link también. Tenían que comerlo antes de que se pudriera. Solamente quería alejarse del anciano, porque si no lo hacía, se veía obligada a darle a él también.

Y por todo el viaje que tenían que hacer, era mejor gastar esa comida ellos.

Link y Daira comenzaron entonces su viaje. Hacía mucho calor y el lugar era gigantesco. Pero a pesar de todo era hermoso, lleno de flora e incluso había mucha fauna animal.

―Escampemos aquí― dijo Daira―. Tengo comida, y te aseguro que es mucho más rica que cualquier carne animal que puedas conseguir.

― ¿Comida? ¿De tu época? ― Link levantó una ceja― ¿No es igual a la nuestra?

―No…― comenzó a explicar―Digo, nosotros tenemos afición a comer saludable y además usamos aceite… Incluso hay profesiones que se dedican a la culinaria.

― Nosotros también usamos aceite, tonta. Solo mira a tu alrededor, ¿ves por aquí algún lugar civilizado? Hay que aprender a sobrevivir.

Daira se recostó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, entonces se quitó la mochila y la abrió para sacar unos pozuelos repletos de comida. Link se sentó frente a ella.

Ella abrió los pozuelos y sacó unos cubiertos que Zack también había guardado.

― ¿Sabes lo que son éstos, no? ― preguntó Daira dándole un par de cubiertos.

―Obvio, Daira, no somos indígenas― respondió.

Le entregó a Link un pozuelo que tenía arroz moro, langosta, frituras y jamón.

Y ella cogió lo menos esencial, ya que ella no solía comer mucho, por eso se mantenía delgada. Y además, él era el que principalmente debía mantenerse saludable.

Entones ella observó cómo Link intentaba cortar la langosta con el cuchillo y se echó a reír. El joven se sonrojó.

―No es así― dijo ella después―. Tienes que extraerle la carne que tiene dentro― con sus cubiertos comenzó a extraerle la carne―. ¿Ves?

―Gracias…― el joven seguía sonrojado pero comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que Daira le había enseñado y comenzó a comer. Él terminó considerablemente rápido, mucho más que ella. Entonces ella recogió los pozuelos y los cubiertos y los guardó en la mochila.

― ¿Hay algún lago cerca para poder lavar estas cosas? ― preguntó ella.

― ¿Lago? No lo sé, revisa el mapa.

Daira suspiró y entonces agarró la gema que colgaba de su cuello en sus manos, para poder concentrarse y entonces así lograr hacer aparecer el mapa. Y justo entonces funcionó.

―Hay una cascada cerca, ¿eso está bien? Es un río― dijo Link.

―Es perfecto, ¿al este, no? ― preguntó Daira.

―Eres pésima, es al noreste― respondió él y ella hizo un puchero―. Así como tú sabes muchas cosas, yo le presto más atención a otras.

―Hiciste verso― planteó ella.

―Estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en bardo.

― ¿En qué?

―En bardo, quien escribe poemas.

―Poeta.

― ¿Poeta? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―De mi mundo.

― ¡Pues discúlpate! En este mundo usamos la palabra bardo. Poeta ya está pasado de moda.

― ¿Ah, sí? Que yo sepa, el lugar del que provengo es del futuro. Tú estás pasado de moda y muy atrasado.

―Yo soy un héroe. Nunca paso de moda.

―Odioso― protestó ella―. Si te miro en una perspectiva diferente, tienes más o menos mil años para mí.

―Tú vienes de la misma época que yo.

―Entonces tienes como cien. Eres un revivido.

―Algo que tú jamás serás. ¿Acaso revivir no es algo bueno? Puedes terminar lo que no terminaste en tu anterior vida.

Daira se resignó llenando sus cachetes de aire como una niña pequeña. Entonces, tras unos segundos, Link se levantó del suelo y ella "guardó" su mapa.

 _"_ _Puedes terminar lo que no terminaste en tu anterior vida"_

Daira miró a Link mientras no la miraba. ¿Por qué había muerto tan joven? Casi parece de su edad, quince o dieciséis. ¿Por qué murió? Después de haber salvado Hyrule, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo fallecer? ¿Siguió en aventuras y peleas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vivir tranquilamente tras haber salvado a tu pueblo? ¿Por qué razón él siguió luchando? ¿En qué falló?

Link era… un misterio.

Desde cerca, al conocerlo, parece un muchacho común. Bonito, valiente, alegre, quizá un poco bocaza: lo normal. Pero cuando indagabas en su pasado, era confuso, imposible de ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Quizá a la hora, o minutos interminables, Daira y Link consiguieron alcanzar la cascada. Era gigantesca, y la cristalina agua caía como un largo cabello. El ambiente era relajante y tranquilo.

Daira se agachó frente a la orilla del lago y abrió la cremallera de la mochila, y luego se puso a limpiar los pozuelos. De esa forma podían utilizarlos para almacenar la comida que vayan preparando… o cazando.

―Creo que voy a meterme― dijo Daira, sin mirar a Link, quien estaba atrás de ella―. El agua está tibia, y estoy algo llena de tierra.

Se había pasado la noche durmiendo en el suelo de la cueva, era por eso.

―Link, ¿crees que… si dibujas el mapa, no será necesario utilizar el collar? De esa forma puedo regresar a mi casa.

―Creo que podemos hacer eso― dijo Link―. Pero necesitamos algo en qué pintarlo. Voy a pasarme por el bazar. No te preocupes, no queda lejos.

Daira sonrió, y tras terminar de limpiar los pozuelos los volvió a meter en la mochila. Eso le recordaba mucho a las películas en las que un grupo de exploradores se encuentran con una isla perdida. Se le vino a la mente. Continuó sentada en la orilla.

―De todas formas― continuó Link, hablando en un tono extraño―, no sobrevivirías si fueras conmigo.

― ¡Oye, eso no es ver…! ― Daira giró su rostro y se quedó en blanco al ver que el joven héroe se estaba quitando su traje. Se ruborizó por el cuerpo bien formado de Link. Era fuerte, aunque sin exagerar. Tenía unos sexys lunares repartidos por todo el pecho, y ni un solo vello. Aún no se había quitado los pantalones ni las botas, pero había dejado su alforja y el resto del equipamiento a su lado― Dios…

"Qué bueno está" ― pensó.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así? ― preguntó el joven dejando su camiseta blanca y el traje junto con sus cosas.

Daira sacudió la cabeza y bajó de su nube.

― ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Desvistiéndome, ¿no es obvio? ― se quitó las botas de un tiro― Yo también me voy a bañar.

― ¿Conmigo? ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡No puedes bañarte conmigo!

―No voy a bañarme contigo― respondió el héroe―, tú te bañas después que yo, ¿vale?

―Aun así…

Link miró sus pantalones y seguidamente la volvió a mirar, seriamente, algo sonrojado.

―No mires― dijo él.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí…― Daira cerró los ojos con fuerza y se movió un poco de lado, aún sentada.

Tras asegurar que Daira no estuviera mirando, Link se bajó los pantalones, se soltó el cabello y se metió en el agua. Estaba tibia, tal y como había dicho ella. Se sumergió en el agua, era un poco honda, se podía nadar en ella. Acercándose a la cascada, se hacía menos profunda por lo que daba pie bajo ella. Link se refrescó con el agua que caía, muy relajante.

― ¿Cómo se siente? ― preguntó Daira, sin mirarlo.

―Genial― respondió él―. Está tibia.

―No tardes mucho.

―Solo un poco más.

Daira le echó un vistazo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con la vista en el cielo dejando que el agua cayera en su frente. ¿No le dolía?

La espalda de Link era ancha en comparación con la de ella. Parecía cálida, quería recostarse en ella, debía sentirse bien la espalda de un héroe, su espalda…

― ¿Qué haces?

Daira se dio cuenta de que se mordía el labio, lo soltó, parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo. Él la miraba con sospecha.

―Nada…― giró su cabeza a un lado.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que Link la miraba? ¿Estaba tan despistada y centrada en su cuerpo? Quería que la tragara la tierra. No podía mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

Link se volteó, de frente a ella. Daira no pudo evitar mirar de reojo.

―Mirona― protestó Link.

― ¡No te estaba mirando! Es que…― miró sus propios muslos y comenzó a comerse las uñas.

Link bajó un poco la cabeza para mirar el agua, cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Después, sin desvanecer su sonrisa, volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miró.

― ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? ― propuso.

―Sí― respondió―. ¡Digo, no, no! ¡No quiero!

No lo miró y dejó sus uñas en paz.

―Estás ruborizada.

― ¡Me acabas de invitar a bañarme contigo! ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

―Viste mi cuerpo, así que yo tengo el derecho de ver el tuyo.

―Lo viste muy bien anoche, ¿no? Seguro te aprovechaste de mí.

Lo miró seriamente y muy molesta.

―Voy a pasear― dijo ella, levantándose―, así que déjame tranquila.

Se sacudió su ropa.

―No vayas lejos― comentó Link.

Sin decirle nada, Daira se alejó un poco de la cascada y se adentró en el bosque.

― ¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! ― protestó cuando ya Link no podía escucharla― ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? ¡Idiota pervertido!

Escuchó un ruido en uno de los arbustos cerca de ella. Detuvo su paso y lo miró asustada. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un dragón? ¿Ganondorf? ¡Mierda! Lo mejor era regresar… Sí, Link estaba en la cascada aún…

Volvió a escucharse el ruido y de repente salió de éste un lindo conejo beige.

―Ah, un conejito― suspiró Daira con una mano en su pecho.

Tras tranquilizarse, se agachó y lo llamó para que se acercara. No le hacía caso, solo movía tiernamente su nariz, mirando de un lado para el otro. Una de sus orejas largas se levantó improvisadamente y se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo. Dio media vuelta y se metió nuevamente en el arbusto.

―No te vayas, ¿por qué te vas, conejito lindo? ―y comenzó a divisar en el suelo una gran sombra frente a sí.

No, no, no, no, no…

o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ―se preguntó a sí mismo Link, aún en la cascada, sumergido un poco en el agua― ¿Se habrá molestado por lo que dije?

Dio un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué las chicas eran tan difíciles?

―Maldición.

Salió de la cascada, se puso su ropa y por supuesto se armó. Se sumergió en el bosque para buscar a la joven. ¿En dónde pudo haberse metido? Entonces, frente a sí, apareció un conejito. Se agachó y lo acarició.

―Tienes… el aroma de Daira.

El conejo comenzó a correr hacia el norte. Link entendió que quería que lo siguiera. Entonces, tras caminar un largo rato, notó que cruzó una especie de campo mágico protector. Era un campo que hacía parecer al que caminara que después de él solamente había más bosque, pero ocultaba un reino.

Solamente los humanos de sentimientos puros podían cruzarlo, ya que si alguien impuro lo cruzara, el campo lo teletransportaría a otra zona del bosque, haciéndole parecer que está dando vueltas en círculos.

Éste poderoso campo era único y exclusivo creado por una sola raza y especie: las hadas.

El reino más hermoso de todo Hyrule, era aquel.

Link se detuvo para contemplarlo. Había mucha flora, con todo tipo de árboles y flores. Había un castillo que era un gran árbol, grueso y firme. Tenía un rostro en él. Era el Gran Árbol Deku. Sí, en aquel entonces, lo que en un futuro era la ciudad de Bloom, en esta época era un reino de hadas y de seres míticos.

El lugar estaba plagado de hadas, que lucían como pequeñas luces incandescentes con alas probablemente mucho más grandes que sus cuerpos.

¿Qué hacía Daira en este lugar?

Únicamente que esta mujer… Malditas hadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Deseas algo de tomar? ― le preguntaban dos haditas al unísono a Daira. Estaba sentada en la cima del árbol Deku, que era donde habitaba el líder de las hadas. Digamos… la líder.

Era un hada de tamaño humano, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado y era tan largo que podía llegar a sus pies. Llevaba una trenza de lado y se recogía el cabello que caía en su rostro hacia atrás con unas preciosas joyas. Tanto sus cejas como sus pestañas también eran blancas y sus ojos eran verdes. Era de piel blanca y sus mejillas eran rosadas.

―Solo un poco de agua― sonrió Daira. Las dos haditas se largaron tras haber asentido.

La líder estaba sentada frente a ella, quizá en un probable trono de madera.

―Así que… tú eres la líder, ¿no?

―Se puede decir que soy la mano derecha del líder― respondió con cautela y serenidad―. El líder de este pueblo es el Gran Árbol Deku, donde nos encontramos ahora mismo. Mi nombre es Saria.

―En mi tiempo, el árbol Deku es un poco diferente. Quiero decir, no tiene una hermosa casa en su cima.

―El árbol Deku del futuro no es el mismo. Él renace cada cierto tiempo.

Ah… Algo así parecido a Link.

― ¿Para qué me han traído hasta aquí? ― preguntó ella, curiosa.

―Porque necesitamos tu ayuda― respondió―. Ese collar que tienes colgando de tu cuello es un poderoso mapa.

―Eso ya lo sabía.

Las dos haditas le trajeron agua a Daira, y le dio un sorbo.

―Nuestro Gran Árbol Deku está muriendo― comenzó a explicar―. Ganondorf le echó un maleficio. Por eso necesitamos encontrar la Runa Terrestre. El Collar de Hypnea no solo puede encontrar la entrada al Reino Sagrado, sino también las Runas, claro, si es que no tienes ninguna aún.

Daira ignoró esa parte. ¿Por qué tendría una?

― ¿Qué son las Runas?

―Son fuerzas sagradas creadas por las Diosas― respondió. Una respuesta muy explicativa, por supuesto (xD) ―. Existen cuatro: Runa Terrestre, Runa Volcánica, Runa Marina y Runa Celestial. Son únicas y no son vistas en ojos humanos, solamente las hadas pueden verlo y además… quien posee el Collar de Hypnea.

― ¿Por qué las hadas no lo han buscado?

―Porque somos débiles. Es imposible para nosotros enfrentar los peligros para llegar hasta él sin compañía. Tienes la ayuda del Héroe del Tiempo, podrías llegar.

―Ajá, muy interesante― lo dijo tan rápido y sin vacilación que hizo parecer que no era de su interés―. Pero, como tal, ¿para qué la quieres?

―Sobre eso, no te preocupes. En cuanto la usemos para sanar al Gran Árbol Deku, te la daremos. No tenemos ninguna intención de quedarnos con la Runa.

―Realmente no me hace falta que me la des. Si la conseguimos, puedes quedártela para sanar al árbol Deku si Ganondorf intenta algo nuevamente.

―No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Daira parpadeó. ¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? La joven rubia solamente pudo mirar incómodamente a su alrededor y darle un humilde salto a sus hombros.

Saria dio un suspiro y estiró su mano hacia la mesita que se encontraba entre ambas para agarrar su taza con delicadeza y seguidamente darle un sorbo. Con la mirada fija en Daira regresó la taza a la mesa.

―Las Runas son la llave para el lugar en el que duerme la Espada Maestra. ― dijo la líder. Sus ojos grandes se habían convertido en afilados y penetrantes. Hizo que Daira se estremeciera.

"Espada Maestra, Espada Maestra…"― pensó Daira― "¡Espada del Héroe! Esa debe ser la Espada Maestra"

―Eso quiere decir que obligatoriamente necesitaremos de las Runas para entrar en el Reino Sagrado― entendió Daira.

―Por supuesto. ¿Crees que Ganondorf no sabe dónde está la espada? Claro que lo hace. Pero necesita saber dónde están las Runas.

― ¿Por alguna casualidad… se encuentran en el camino que hay que recorrer para llegar hasta el Reino Sagrado?

―No sé, tú tienes el mapa.

Sin dudarlo entonces agarró su collar en manos haciendo en espera a la líder Saria.

Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y en pocos segundos comenzó a formarse el mapa.

― ¡No lo hagas! ― Daira abrió los ojos de par en par, provocando que el mapa volviera a cerrarse, levantándose de su asiento por el susto y tirando su agua de la mesa, dejando que se escurriera. Ahí estaba Link, siendo detenido por un par de hadas. Bueno, más de un par, no podían con él― ¡Esa mujer es una farsante, Daira!

La rubia miró a Saria, quien se hallaba tranquilamente sentada, observando la situación con cautela.

Daira negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Link.

―Es una líder de cabello plateado, Link, no puede ser farsante. Nadie podría reemplazarla― dijo Daira.

― ¡No, no! ¡Ni siquiera es su pelo! ¡Suéltenme! ― dio un brusco movimiento de su cuerpo y logró escaparse de las haditas, que no lo volvieron a sujetar al ver que no intentó nada.

Daira dio un suspiro.

―Explícate― pidió ella.

― ¡Esa mujer…!― Link señaló con su dedo índice, de mala manera, a Saria― ¡…Me quitaba los caramelos!

Daira se llevó las manos a la boca.

―No puedo creerlo… Link, eso que cuentas es tan cruel…― dijo Daira con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

―Lo sé…

― ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

― ¡Vale, vale! ¡Déjate de trajes, Saria! ¡Muestra tu cabello verde repugnante!

La líder parecía molesta, pero sonreía.

―Éste es mi nuevo estilo. El cabello verde pasó de moda hace cien años, Link― dijo.

―Sabía que eras tú…― de repente Link parecía serio.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo― sonrió, levantándose de su maestral trono y dándose un poco la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

―Perdón por la entrada llamativa, pero jamás debiste haberme quitado esos caramelos― se disculpó―. ¿Por qué creciste?

―La llegada del nuevo Árbol Deku que hiciste brotar nos dio esa posibilidad, al menos de crecer un poco más, ya sabes, para estar contemporáneos contigo… Pero falló y todos ahora tenemos una forma diferente. No somos una raza humana ahora, somos Kokiri, una nueva raza.

― ¿Y por qué te ves así?

―Porque yo fui la excepción. Como Sabia, mi poder de resistencia era mucho mayor al resto de nosotros. Te daría gracia ver cómo se encuentran el resto de nosotros, pero vivimos felices. De hecho, les gusta más esta nueva forma.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

― ¿La recuerdas…?― preguntó silenciosamente ella, casi parecía que si obtenía respuesta negativa jamás volvería a sonreír.

―Jamás podría olvidarla― respondió Link.

Saria sonrió.

La joven Daira observaba la escena. Entre Link y Saria parecía existir algún tipo de conexión o lazo irrompible. Era una fuerza tan maravillosa que alegraba tan solo de verlo. Link parecía feliz, Saria también, así que Daira, por supuesto, también… pero… ¿qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué le molestaba?

¿Era esa sensación de saber que podía haber algo más de amistad entre ellos?

¿Por qué le molestaría?

― ¿Podrías tocarla? ― preguntó Saria.

Daira se sonrojó.

―Váyanse al baño, por favor― pidió Daira, apartando su mirada.

―No tengo ahora mismo una ocarina― respondió Link, ignorando a Daira por completo.

Saria se acercó considerablemente a Link.

―Ya veo. ¿Quieres que nos pasemos por el bazar… como una cita?

― ¡NO! ― gritó Daira sin pensarlo, atrayendo la total atención de Link y Saria― Quiero decir, ya iremos nosotros. Seguro como líder tienes muchas cosas que hacer y además, ya tenemos que emprender el viaje. Cuando consigamos la Runa, te la traemos, ¿vale?

Se acercó a Link, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para alejarlo de Saria, pero él no quería.

― ¡Link! ― protestó Daira.

― ¿Y qué hay de ella? ― preguntó el joven, con una mirada diferente a la que Daira jamás hubiera visto.

―Debe estar en algún encargo― respondió Saria―. Aunque no podemos encontrar la Runa, ella siempre está en busca de hierbas y medicinas como remedio para el Gran Árbol Deku. Si quieres verla, puede que la encuentres abajo en el reino. Camínalo un poco.

―Muchas gracias, Saria― Link sonrió y se dejó llevar por Daira que lo sacó a rastras del Árbol.

¿Ella? Daira no tenía ni idea, Link era un maldito misterio. ¿Cuántas chicas estaban entrelazadas a él? Esa que había llamado "amiga con derechos"; la líder de los Kokiri, Saira; y, ¿alguien más? ¿O sería su amiga con derechos?

Link podría ser un posible mujeriego.

― ¡Daira, un momento! ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó Link tras haber salido del árbol― ¡Ya estamos afuera! ¡Daira!

Como lo seguía arrastrando, Link la jaló de su brazo y giró espontáneamente. Ella no se lo esperaba y acabó pegada a su pecho por la fuerza. Se separó para evitar sonrojarse delante de él.

―Necesitamos estar más tiempo aquí― dijo Link, en voz baja.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para buscar a tu amiguita con derechos? ― Daira sonaba más que molesta.

―No, no es mi amiguita con derechos. No es mi culpa que mis amigos sean mujeres, es solo una amiga. Ni siquiera sé por qué te doy explicaciones. ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Estás celosa?

― ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

Link se acercó repentinamente a su rostro y se dirigió a su oído derecho.

Daira sintió su respiración sobre su oído, una respiración cálida pero alterada, sencilla y excitante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda entera y no evitó ruborizarse.

―Porque quieres ser mía― susurró Link.

Cada palabra que dijo le provocó una extraña sensación en el vientre, emocionante y erótico, sentía la necesidad que siguiera diciendo más cosas sucias; pero no podía indignarse y con sus manos lo empujó un poco lejos de sí.

― ¡Eres un…!― Daira no tenía palabras― ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Si vuelves a decirme algo como eso te voy a…! A… ¡No sé, pero te va a doler!

―Me dolerá mucho si me muerdes el labio.

Daira dio unos cuántos suspiros para poder aguantarse.

―No tienes remedio, eres un pervertido.

―Eres tú quien estaba celosa.

― ¡Que no estaba celosa! ¡Eres un odioso, Link! ¡Ve a buscar a tu amiga, anda!

― ¡Ajá! Estás celosa.

Daira dio un resigno.

― ¡Jódete un poco, Link! ― le gritó.

―Vaya, vaya, peleando con chicas de nuevo, ¿eh? ― se escuchó― Nunca sabes cómo tratarlas.

Daira miró de un lado para el otro pero no vio a nadie.

Link se dio una vuelta, justo detrás de él había una pequeña bolita de color azul con un dos pares de halas y poco se divisaba su pequeño cuerpo joven (muy bien formado, por cierto) de piel azul, igual que el cabello, un poco más oscuro y los ojos negros. Sostenía con sus pequeñas manitas una gran cesta con hierbas y frutas.

― ¿Navi? ― preguntó Link.

―Hola― sonrió ella―. Necesito ayuda con esto, ¿podrías llevarlo por mí?

Link agarró la cesta con amabilidad, y seguidamente se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Tras unos instantes incómodos, tuvieron la acción retrasada de tiempo de abrazarse en aquel momento.

Daira notó que aquella conexión era mucho más fuerte. La amistad y aprecio que existía entre Navi y Link era mayor que el de Saria.

Ninguno de ambos soltaba una sola lágrima pero en aquel instante no existía mayor nostalgia… y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Entendió entonces que ella era la acompañante del Héroe del Tiempo, así como había aprendido en la escuela, una pequeña hada que lo ayudaba a superar cada una de sus aventuras.

 **…**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porfi no dejen de seguirlo y no olviden dejarme reviews! Reviews, reviews… MUCHOS REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Tenía dudas sobre permitir la existencia de Navi (ya que pasarían más o menos unos 100 años desde la última vez que Link la vio), pero entonces supongan simplemente que las hadas son inmortales._**

 ** _Ya la historia la basé teniendo en cuenta la teoría que el Link que se aprecia en Breath of the Wild es el de la Ocarina of Time, pero, no sé si me creerán por este simple motivo, considero que no sea así realmente._**

 ** _Esto es lo que pienso:_**

 ** _Cuando comenzaron a sacar juegos para la Wii, invirtieron la forma del juego convirtiendo a Link en diestro (que bien se sabe que es zurdo)._** ** _En Ocarina of Time, por ejemplo, Link es zurdo._**

 ** _Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker, bla, bla, bla, en todos esos juegos para la Wii, Link es diestro. Sin embargo, cuando Nintendo presentó la presencia de Wii U convirtieron nuevamente a Link zurdo ya que no hacía realmente falta que fuera diestro para mejor movilidad con el control remoto._**

 ** _Así vemos el caso de Twilight Princess HD (para la Wii U), donde el juego se invierte para convertir nuevamente a Link en zurdo._**

 ** _Es decir: en cada uno de los juegos de la Wii Link es zurdo (digamos que en la mayoría), lo que por la situación del control remoto lo convirtieron en diestro._**

 ** _Pero, como en la Wii U realmente no es necesario que Link sea diestro, ¿por qué lo es en Breath of the Wild?_**

 ** _Por este pequeño detalle supongo que el Link que vemos en los tráilers no es el mismo que el Héroe del Tiempo que apreciamos en Ocarina of Time._**

 ** _Díganme si piensan lo mismo, dejen sus comentarios al respecto, y por favor, piensen y ayúdenme a razonar cuál héroe de todos los ya vistos en los juegos de Zelda puede ser el de Breath of the Wild._**

 ** _He pensado en el Espírito del Héroe (quien enseña a Link a manejar las técnicas secretas de la espada en Twilight Princess), lo cual podría indicar la unión entre Breath of the Wild y Twilight Princess, es decir, Wolf Link… pero no estoy muy segura._**

 **** ** _Bueno, no tengo muchas más ideas de quién pueda tratarse._**

 ** _Para los interesados, estoy comenzando un nuevo fic de Zelda, titulado "Al otro lado del espejo", algo muy diferente y extraño (no sé cómo se me ocurrió), pero estén al tanto para cuando suba el primer cap, y no se preocupen, no dejaré de escribir éste._**

 ** _Los quiero, ¡hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _KISSES_**


	6. Episodio 5: Los ojos cansados del Héroe

**_Hi! POR FIN ACTUALICÉ xD. Debió caerse alguna estrella o algo… jajaja_**

 ** _Perdonen los meses que he tardado en actualizar, esta vez no tengo justificación xD_**

 ** _UN DATO IMPORTANTE:_**

 ** _Los kolog en serio nacieron por la evolución de los Kokiri, pero esto sucedió antes del Wind Waker, y fue producto a la necesidad de transformar su cuerpo para convivir en un ambiente inundado. Cambié esto en el fic para acomodarlo a los hechos._**

 ** _Bueno voy a seguir con la historia, no olviden dejarme un comentariooooooo!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos que me han dado hasta ahora! xD_**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 5_**

 ** _Los ojos cansados del héroe_**

Ya resultaba incómodo mirarlos, porque llevaban abrazados un buen rato. Realmente Link nada más necesitaba de su mano para cubrirla por completo y apretarla contra su corazón, porque era muy pequeña, pero en cambio, ella estiraba completamente sus brazos para agarrarlo con fuerza.

―Te estuve buscando― dijo Link, interrumpiendo el silencio.

¡Por fin!

―Eso me dijeron…―Navi lo agarró más fuerte― lo siento…

―Estoy aquí― respondió el rubio.

Daira no entendía nada. ¿De qué hablaban? Parecía que lo estuvieran diciendo con señas.

―Yo solo me fui sin explicártelo, debí haberme despedido al menos…― se lamentó Navi, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que probablemente eran más grandes que sus ojos.

―Fue un poco cruel, sabes, después de todo lo que pasamos… Pero el destino quiso que pasara así, y aquí estamos, cien años después, abrazados― decía Link, bajando su cabeza para mirarla.

―Pero moriste.

―Y reviví.

―Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Ahora vayamos al bazar― interrumpió Daira de manera ignorante. Link le respondió con una mirada amenazadora. Esos ojos azules suaves como el cielo se habían convertido en los ojos de un lobo salvaje en cuanto se posó en los de Daira.

Ella no evitó dar un salto hacia atrás por la intriga y temor de aquella faceta violenta de Link.

―No interrumpas― dijo Link. Daira sintió una cuchilla clavarse en su pecho.

¿La estaba… apartando? ¿Echándola de lado?

¿Qué había pasado con ese Link que hacía un momento le había provocado su primera excitación? ¿O con el preocupado Link que la salvó cuando se infestó, o el que buscó a su amigo en el Hyrule del pasado?

―Link, no la trates así― dijo Navi, separándose de Link y quedándose frente a él, para mirarle el rostro―. Seguro tienen cosas que hacer. No debería meterme en vuestros asuntos.

Link miró a Navi, y seguidamente, posó de nuevo su mirada en Daira, esta vez tranquilo. Daira suspiró de alivio.

―Podrías venir con nosotros―sugirió Daira.

― ¿En serio? ― la pequeña hada sonrió de oreja a oreja― ¿No os seré ninguna molestia? ¡Link! Dime, ¿puedo acompañarlos en la aventura?

―Es un viaje peligroso…― comentó Link― Pero tú me acompañaste en mi viaje cuando aún era un crío, y junto a ti me convertí en el Héroe del Tiempo. Aunque seas molesta a veces, eres de mucha ayuda.

―¡Eso es fantástico, prepararé mis cosas! ―Navi dio un salto en el aire. Se detuvo nuevamente frente a Link y lo miró con desganas― ¿Qué querías decir con eso de "molesta a veces"?

Link parpadeó dos veces y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, temblando, mientras Navi le seguía el paso. Daira se sorprendió, no podía creer ver al Héroe del Tiempo en esa situación.

―V-verás, es que…― Link parecía asustado― A veces hablabas demasiado… y eso…

―¡Idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirme tales cosas!

Daira no pudo evitarse las ganas y soltó una carcajada, que rompió la tensión del momento. Link y Navi la miraron sorprendidos, ya que se estaba riendo sin compañía. La pequeña hada dirigió su mirada más abajo, siguiendo el camino de la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello hasta terminar en aquella hermosa joya azul.

―Tú eres…― decía Navi, deteniendo así la risa de la joven Daira. Se acercó repentinamente a ella y le agarró una de sus manos, para subirla hasta quedar frente a su rostro, y acariciarla― Por favor, salva al Gran Árbol Deku. Sé que no es tu obligación… pero, te necesitamos.

―Lo haré― respondió Daira, con seriedad, mirándola directamente a sus pequeños ojos―. Si no salvo al Gran Árbol Deku ahora, significa que el futuro se vería afectado. No quiero que mis seres queridos sufran, ni tampoco deseo que este pueblo desaparezca.

Navi le respondió con una sonrisa.

―¡Muchas gracias! ― agradeció la pequeña hada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se dirigieron al bazar para comprar algunas cosas que serían imprescindibles para el viaje. Navi se había ido hacia su hogar para empacar sus cosas listas para la aventura, así que Daira y Link estaban de compras. No había mucha variedad, solo algunas pociones, vestimentas y armas, como espadas, arcos y escudos.

―¿Tiene un pergamino y una pluma que pueda vendernos? ― preguntó Link al encargado del bazar, que era un kolog, la nueva raza Kokiri, nacida por la evolución de los Kokiri fallida. Éste se hallaba sentado al otro lado de la meseta, en un tronco de madera.

―Revisaré el almacén, señor Héroe― dijo el kolog. Su voz era graciosa, sonaba como la de un niño. Se bajó de su asiento de un salto y caminó hacia la puerta trasera, donde estaba el almacén. Sus pasos sonaban como campanas, eran muy chulos.

El encargado kolog cerró la puerta tras entrar en el almacén para buscar.

―¿Qué son esas pociones? ― preguntó Daira, señalando hacia el estante donde se encontraban los diferentes envases de pociones.

―Tienen diferentes usos― respondió Link. Se acercó a Daira y señaló hacia el envase que tenía una poción roja―. Esa es para acelerar el proceso de curación, me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones― señaló hacia el verde―. Y ése aumenta temporalmente tu resistencia.

―¿No deberías llevarte algunos?

―No tengo demasiadas rupias.

Daira se rio.

―¿Entonces el famoso "Héroe del Tiempo" es pobre?

―No te rías, soy alguien humilde, pero he logrado reunir muchas veces bastantes rupias― respondió―. No sé dónde acabó cuando morí, por supuesto.

Daira tenía curiosidad en preguntar, pero temía hacerlo. ¿Cómo había muerto? ¿Quién lo había vencido? ¿Por qué motivo siguió batallando incluso después de hacer su legado? Link era todo un misterio. Cómo le gustaría descifrarlo…

La puerta trasera se abrió, y se sintieron los pasos del encargado. Realmente no se podía ver por su tamaño tras estar tras la barra, así que se tomó la molestia de volverse a subir en su asiento.

Traía el pergamino en una de sus pequeñas manitas, y en la otra llevaba la pluma.

―Solo queda esto, es un poco viejo― le entregó el pergamino a Link―. Se los daré gratis, por tratarse del Héroe.

―Muchas gracias.

Daira agarró la pluma y la guardó en su mochila.

―Incluso así, me quedaré aquí― dijo Daira―. Soy la única que puede ver las runas, así que tengo que quedarme.

―Eso es cierto― respondió Link―. Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto.

―No es tu culpa, Link.

―Bueno, ya que estamos, podemos comprar algo más― le sonrió. Su blanca dentadura iluminó los ojos de Daira.

Durante unos segundos no pudo apartar su mirada de la sonrisa de Link, y tras batallar contra sí misma dio un giro para mirar las opciones que había en la tienda. Link se acercó, quizá demasiado. Colocó una mano en la barra y casi la estaba acorralando, en su espalda. Bajó un poco su cabeza para colocarse cerca de su nuca, que provocó un extraño escalofrío en la espalda de Daira.

―¿Qué quieres comprar? ― preguntó Link en su oído, en susurro. Ella sintió su respiración entrecortada y su piel se erizó.

¿Por qué la estaba poniendo en esa situación de nuevo? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos pasarán por la mente de Link? ¿Cuál es su intención?

Y, en segundo lugar, ¿por qué le estaba dando a escoger? Ella no sabía qué cosas debería comprar, él era el experimentado en este tipo de compras. ¿Qué debería seleccionar? ¿Alguna poción? ¿Un arma, un escudo? ¿Un traje?

―No lo sé…― decía Daira.

―Piensa― respondió Link, con una sonrisa―. Estoy enseñándote. Para una aventura, ¿qué te será más imprescindible?

¿Lo más importante? Era tan difícil…

Las pociones eran necesarias para ciertos momentos, pero siempre se podía tomar otra alternativa. Las espadas, arcos, y escudos, eran cosas que ella no sabía manejar y que solo Link podía llevarlas. Los trajes eran necesarios para adaptarse a un clima determinado.

¿Qué se supone que debería elegir?

Si fueran a escalar una montaña muy alta, y baja en temperaturas, y no tuvieran traje, siempre se puede dar la vuelta a la elevación. Tardaría más, pero no es imprescindible.

Las pociones ayudaban, pero bastaría con vendas para curarse, quizá no tan rápido, pero eso no lo hace indispensable, lo mismo con la resistencia.

Pero ella no sabía usar armas. Si seleccionaba algo, tendría que usarlo Link. Él ya tenía una espada, y un escudo aceptable no era mala idea.

―Te daré una pista― dijo Link―. No pienses en mí.

Daira entendió que trataba decir que, si elegía algo, que no lo eligiera para él. Si era algo para ella, para su propia protección… ¿un arma?

Ella no podría cargar con un escudo pesado, y sería peligroso usar una espada, podría cortarse ella misma.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Link, que se hallaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver los casi invisibles rubios vellos en su piel. Link tenía una espada, y eso lo hacía espadachín. Una espada de más no iba a ayudar mucho. Además, Link sabía manejar los escudos.

Faltaba algo que pudiera ayudarlo, y con lo que al mismo tiempo podría protegerse a sí misma.

―Un arco― dijo Daira, victoriosa.

―Muy bien― sonrió Link. Se separó de Daira, dejándola dar un largo suspiro.

―Pero no sé usarlo.

―Te enseñaré― se volteó hacia el encargado―. Un arco hyliano, por favor.

El gracioso kolog bajó nuevamente de su asiento para buscar en el almacén el arco, que trajo en unos pocos segundos. Lo colocó sobre la barra y dejó que Link inspeccionara la calidad.

―No es de uso― dijo el kolog, jadeando un poco la cabeza―. Cuesta 200 rupias.

―Un poco caro, ¿no?

―Link, no tienes que gastar tu dinero en mí― dijo Daira―. Yo puedo aportar unas cuántas rupias.

Link volteó su rostro para mirarla y le sonrió.

―¿Desde cuándo las damas pagan? ― preguntó― ¿Es así en el futuro?

―No, pero…

―Entonces pago yo― Link sacó su bolsa y buscó una rupia plateada. No parecía ser tan pobre como había dicho antes, porque por lo que Daira pudo ver, tendría más de ochocientas rupias. Cuando por fin encontró una rupia plateada, que tiene un valor de 200 rupias, se la entregó al encargado kolog, y luego agarró el arco.

Extendió su mano y se lo entregó a Daira.

―Es tuyo.

Daira miró el arco. Lo agarró con una mano.

―Déjame darte el equipaje― dijo el encargado. Volvió a bajarse de su asiento y buscó en uno de los gabeteros del entandarte, y sacó un equipaje con una alforja para que Daira dejara su arco en su espalda, y también buscó el carcaj. Se lo entregó a Daira―. Y como regalo, de nuevo, te rellenaré el carcaj de flechas.

―Muchas gracias, señor kolog― agradeció Daira.

El encargado buscó las flechas y las puso en el carcaj.

Daira miró todo el equipo. ¿Cómo se ponía todo eso?

Link la observó durante unos instantes, y al darse cuenta se echó a reír.

―No te rías― protestó Daira.

―Déjame ayudarte.

Link agarró el equipaje y se lo puso con cuidado. ¿Era imaginación de Daira, o mientras le ponía el equipo rozaba más partes de las que debía? Sus manos eran delicadas con ella, la trataban con sumo cuidado, como si de un bebé se tratara.

―Recuerda cómo estoy poniéndote esto― dijo Link―. La próxima vez no te ayudaré.

―S-sí…― Daira se había sonrojado. Link era… lindo.

¡No! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? ¡Ese pervertido le llevaba cien años de edad! ¡Y encima era el Héroe! No podía permitirse sentir ese tipo de cosas por una celebridad. Necesitaba concentrarse en su deber.

Salvar a Hyrule, salvar a Hyrule, salvar a Hyrule… salvar a Hyrule con Link…

¡Nooo!

Link terminó de ponerle su equipaje con su arco, carcaj, flechas y alforja. No era tan ligero como parecía, el arco no pesaba demasiado, pero era un hecho que el carcaj sí, aunque no era nada que no pudiese adaptarse.

―Pareces una heroína― alagó Link. Daira se sonrojó.

―No es para tanto…― se rio nerviosamente― Tú luces mucho más heroico que yo…

―Por supuesto, soy el Héroe.

―Eres molesto.

―Gracias.

¿Por qué Link era tan… idiota? Aunque en cierto modo era sexy, era un completo imbécil. Probablemente un mujeriego pervertido que va por ahí comprándole arcos a las chicas para que se rindan ante él.

―¿Cómo te las arreglaste para salvar a Hyrule? ― preguntó Daira con curiosidad.

―Suerte, supongo.

―¿Suerte? ¿Las diosas dejaron el destino de Hyrule en manos de la suerte? ― preguntó Daira, sorprendida, y molesta.

―Daira, imagínate que eres un niño y que jamás en tu vida has usado una espada. De repente te dan la misión de salvar a Hyrule porque si no, todos los que conoces morirán, y no tienes tiempo de practicar con la espada a menos que no sea con un monstruo que en cualquier momento podría matarte― explicó Link―. Me encontré en esa situación y sí, por suerte, salvé Hyrule. No harías esas preguntas si hubieras estado en mis pantalones.

La joven estaba sorprendida. Link parecía alguien orgulloso, pero realmente llevaba en su espalda unas largas y pesadas cadenas de las que tiraba constantemente.

―Lo siento― se disculpó Daira.

Link suspiró tranquilamente.

―Perdóname a mí, no debí haberte hablado así― decía Link, mirando al suelo, con vergüenza.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, llegó Navi, eliminando la tensión del ambiente. Ya cargaba con su equipaje, que era muy pequeño, como ella. En poco tiempo salieron del Bosque kolog, el reino de kologs y hadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

―Veamos. No sabemos por dónde empezar― decía Daira. Estaban recostados en los troncos de los árboles, protegiéndose del sol en la sombra, mientras veían el mapa del collar de Daira―. Pero si la runa es "tierra", no podría estar en mejor lugar que por los alrededores.

―No estoy muy argumentada― interrumpió el hada―, pero creo que la anterior poseedora del Collar de Hypnea podía rastrear ciertas cosas en el mapa.

―No sé cómo hacer eso.

―Escuché que era algo que necesitaba mucha concentración.

―Entonces empecemos así― dijo Link―. Dejaremos a solas a Daira un tiempo para que se concentre.

Aunque dijeron eso, solamente hicieron como si se hubieran largado, y se escondían entre los arbustos para ver cómo Daira se desarrollaba. Eran tan malos espiando que Daira no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, porque sabía que la estaban observando.

Aun así, no quería decepcionarlos, así que continuaba tratando de localizar la runa en su mapa.

―Jo, no creo que lo consigas así― se escuchó una voz reconocible.

Daira, quien estaba sentada en posición de yoga para concentrarse, miró hacia arriba para observar la persona que le había hablado y que estaba parado justo frente a ella.

―¡Anciano!― dijo Daira, sonriente― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

―Un anciano siempre tiene sus trucos― sonrió deliberadamente.

―¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Estoy tratando de localizar la runa de la tierra para salvar el árbol Deku.

―Mm... una vez escuché a tu madre hablar sobre localizar cosas, pero no estoy seguro de cómo se hace.

―Cualquier pista es importante, así que suéltalo.

―Si mal no recuerdo...― el anciano trataba de hacer memoria con esfuerzo―, ella también tenía dudas al principio sobre cómo hacerlo, así que fue a visitar a un brujo para que la ayudara.

―¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

―Oh, joven Daira― decía el anciano dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza―. Ya hace más de 30 años de aquello, así que no podría decirte con exactitud.

Daira bajó la cabeza, inconforme.

―Pero sé de alguien que pueda saberlo― dijo luego el anciano.

―¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes?― preguntó Daira.

―Cosas de ancianos, ya sabes, cuando tenemos cierta edad, queremos parecer sabios y decir cosas geniales. Pero no le prestes atención a esas pequeñeces.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

―¿Segura que es por aquí?― preguntaba Link, mientras caminaba exhausto, tras haber hecho un largo recorrido. Las gotas de sudor caían en su rostro y mojaban su cabello.

―Sí, debemos estar cerca― decía Daira, caminando junto a Link, también cansada. El mapa estaba abierto―. Según el anciano, al terminar de subir esta montaña encontraremos un templo. Ahí está una persona que puede decirnos dónde encontrar al brujo, o siquiera si está vivo.

―Estoy muy cansada, ¿no deberíamos detenernos por un momento?― protestó Navi.

―¿Cómo puedes cansarte si llevas todo el tiempo sentada en mi hombro, Navi?― preguntó Link.

―No, está bien... yo también creo que deberíamos descansar. Aún nos queda media montaña por recorrer y ya está anocheciendo― contestó Daira.

―Vamos a buscar algo de leña, entonces― dijo Link.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había caído la noche, una muy fría de hecho, pero era suficiente con estar cerca del fuego. Link aprovechó para cocinar un conejo que había encontrado en el camino, y compartirlo con Daira.

―Eres cruel― dijo ella―. ¿Cómo pudiste matar a un lindo conejito? Él solo quería saludarnos.

―Es comida, y sin comida, nos morimos. Y si nos morimos, no salvamos a Hyrule, y por supuesto, tampoco el futuro de Hyrule. ¿Lo estropearás por un conejo?

Daira se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

―Tienes razón― dijo.

Navi también tomó un pequeño (muy, muy pequeño) trozo del conejo y comió de él.

Tras terminar de comer, todos decidieron dormir, aunque el frío no se los permitiera, ya que no tenían con qué cubrirse y dormir muy cerca del fuego podía resultar peligroso.

―Buenas noches― dijo Daira, con una voz temblorosa, tras acomodarse en el suelo y colocando su cabeza en un tronco que había en el suelo.

―Buenas noches― respondió Navi.

Link no dijo nada, ni siquiera estaba acostado. Aún sentado en una piedra, movía el fuego con madera para que no se apagara y que brindara algo de calor. Él observaba el fuego sin vacilación, pensativo. El brillo del fuego se reflejaba en su piel y en sus ojos. Su rostro era serio y parecía solitario. Daira se percató de eso. Ella lo sabía, que era alguien solitario, no solo porque lo dio en Historia, sino porque en el fondo, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba solo. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

Tras mirarlo durante un rato, se decidió en levantarse y sentarse a su lado.

―No hace falta que me acompañes― dijo Link.

―No tengo sueño― respondió ella.

―Al amanecer continuaremos el camino― dijo.

―Sí, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto― repitió. Lucía cansado.

―¿Sucede algo, Link?― preguntó Daira.

Link no la miró. Seguía observando el fuego, casi sin pestañear, pero con los párpados a punto de cerrarse de cansancio.

―Estoy cansado― dijo.

―Se nota. ¿Quieres descansar un rato? Yo cuido del fuego.

―No es necesario. Deberías descansar.

―Podríamos hacerlo por turnos. Hoy lo hago yo, mañana lo haces tú.

―Vaya, suena muy divertido― dijo en tono sarcástico, sin sonreír.

Daira observó detenidamente su perfil. Sin imperfecciones, una nariz fina y puntiaguda, unos labios rosados y naturales. Y aquellos ojos, con el amarillo brillo del fuego, en contra de sus ojos intensos azules, esos tristes y cansados ojos... que en el fondo estaban despiertos, aunque disimulaban lo contrario.

―Realmente... ¿qué sucede?― preguntó Daira.

Link bajó la vista, y luego la miró. Entonces Daira se percató de que estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro. Esa mirada abrazadora, tan cálida, tan fría, tan alegre y tan triste al mismo tiempo.

―Estoy cansado― dijo.

―Dime la verdad...

―Te la estoy diciendo― dijo Link, casi susurrando―. Estoy cansado de ser el héroe, de tener la responsabilidad de todo un reino sobre mí. Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con cosas mucho más grandes que yo. Solo quiero vivir normal, sabes.

Esas cosas que estaba diciendo, inesperadas oírlas de su propia boca, sorprendían a Daira.

―Yo...― Link decía― Una vez amé a una mujer.

Daira no se sorprendió, porque ya lo sabía. Solamente se le había olvidado. En los relatos sobre Hyrule, siempre mencionaban la fuerte atracción que sentían estos dos amantes, amor que duraría por siempre en la eternidad. Cada héroe que ha existido en Hyrule, está entrelazado a una dama, precisamente, la princesa de Hyrule.

―Pero sabes, ella ya no existe― dijo Link, triste, mirando hacía abajo―. Hace cien años que ella no está aquí. Yo... no quiero ser el héroe de un Hyrule donde ella no esté.

Daira nos sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo podía consolarlo?

― ¿No podríamos... viajar en el tiempo a través del Portal?

―¿Y de qué me serviría?― preguntó Link― La podré ver y eso solo me hará sentir más nostálgico, porque en la época en la que vivo actualmente, en la que me veo obligado a desarrollarme, ella realmente no está.

Eso era cierto. Aunque Link lograse verla, ella seguía perteneciendo a su época, y él ahora pertenecía a una diferente.

―Cuando te vi por primera vez― dijo Link de repente, mirándola, un poco sonriente, llamando la atención de Daira―, pensé que eras ella. Son bastante similares, ¿sabes? Pensé que ella había venido del pasado para verme. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no se trataba de ella cuando me hablaste como si yo fuera un desconocido.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención...

―¿Te disculpas por parecerte a ella? ¿Acaso fue tu decisión lucir así?― preguntó Link.

―No, pero... de igual forma te incomodé. Seguro sigo siendo una molestia para ti...

―Un poco, quizás. Pero no te asustes. No es que no me agrade tu presencia, es que tan solo me recuerdas a ella.

― ¿Qué hay de la princesa de esta época?― preguntó Daira, de repente. Se dio cuenta de que habló de más.

―¿Y cómo sabes que yo estaba enamorado de la princesa, en primer lugar, eh?― dijo Link, sorprendido.

―Verás, es que... lo dimos en Historia de Hyrule...― sonrió en forma de disculpa.

Link la miró unos segundos.

―La princesa Zelda que viste y yo no tenemos nada que ver, aparte, ella ni siquiera es de esta época, sino del futuro. Nadie sabe nada de la princesa de esta época, al parecer, Ganondorf la tiene cautiva en el castillo, y necesitamos rescatarla antes de batallar contra él porque nos puede servir de mucha ayuda― se detuvo al darse cuenta que se había ido del tema―. De todas formas, yo solo puedo amar a mi princesa Zelda.

―Pero...― interrumpió Daira― la Historia de Hyrule dice que el héroe estará eternamente ligado a la princesa de Hyrule. A cada héroe le corresponde la princesa de su reino.

―Yo ya estoy ligado a mi princesa, no me importan los otros héroes― respondió Link.

―No me estás entendiendo― replicó Daira―. Fuiste el Héroe del Tiempo para tu época, para tu Hyrule y para tu princesa. Pero ahora, eres el héroe de esta nueva época, un nuevo Hyrule y una nueva princesa.

―¿Estás tratando de decirme que debo corresponderle a la princesa de esta época?― preguntó.

―Supongo. Seguro que si la conoces, caes rendidamente enamorado ante sus pies.

―No creo que así sea.

―Hazme caso, vengo del futuro, así que tengo miles de años de sabiduría― dijo subiendo el tono en la palabra "miles". En ese momento se sentía orgullosa de haber atendido a clases de historia.

Link apartó su mirada hacia el fuego y movió un poco la leña. Luego volvió a mirar a Daira.

―Gracias por hacerme compañía― agradeció Link―. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―De nada― respondió ella, orgullosa―. Soy tu consuelo para cuando lo necesites.

―Hablo en serio.

―Yo también.

Link suspiró.

―Gracias― repitió.

―Cielos, eres muy agradecido― se levantó y se fue alejando un poco―. Pero yo me estoy cayendo rendida del sueño, así que me voy a acostar. A la próxima me toca a mí vigilar el fuego. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

Se recostó en el suelo, de espaldas a Link, para evitar mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su nariz. ¿Por qué se puso así al escuchar que Link amaba a una mujer? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

Quizás era mejor no pensar en eso. Cerró sus ojos e intentaba dormir en aquel frío suelo para evitar que Link se percatara de su estado. Se abrazó a sí misma, quizá como consuelo, y para darse calor.

Y en unos instantes, algo cálido cayó sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba. la túnica azul de Link. De repente el corazón de Daira comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte. Se volteó para mirarlo.

―¿Por qué me das esto?― preguntó ella.

Él estaba sentado un poco más cerca de ella, tenía una fina túnica blanca puesta, la que suele tener bajo la azul. Ahí estaba, mirándola fijamente, con aquella tierna mirada. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Eso tan solo lo empeoraba...

―Tienes frío, ¿no?― respondió él.

―¿Qué hay de ti?― preguntó.

―Yo estoy sentado más cerca del fuego, así que no tengo frío― respondió―. Cúbrete con eso durante la noche, me lo devuelves al amanecer.

―Pero...

―No rechistes. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer de agradecimiento por haber hablado conmigo.

Daira dio un suspiro y acomodó la túnica más cómodamente sobre su cuerpo. Si se ponía en cierta posición, la túnica podía cubrirla casi por completo. Ese olor... es el sudor de Link, el olor corporal del Link. Es tan suave y delicado... Era como un sueño del que no quería despertar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _Y hasta aquí finalizo este cap, espero que les haya gustado jejeje e.e_**

 ** _¿Daira se está enamorando de Link?_**

 ** _¿Link se enamorará de la princesa de esa época?_**

 ** _¿Dónde está la princesa?_**

 ** _¿Qué los espera en la cima de la montaña?_**

 ** _¿Quién es el brujo destinado a ayudar a Daira?_**

 ** _¿Y cuándo va a aparecer el gato de Link?_**

 ** _Quién sabe..._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Acepto críticas malas, pero no sean muy rudos, porfiii T_T!_**

 ** _En especial, quiero agradecer a Alex Arechandieta y a hiyori por el seguimiento que han tenido leyendo este fic, gracias por leerlo y por comentar sobre él. Agradezco a todas las personas que me leen y que me apoyan._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna sospecha de lo que pueda suceder en el siguiente capítulo, por favor comenten lo que creen que pasará con el subítulo de Adivina la escena O_O? jejeje ^w^_**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece!_**

 ** _Kisses ;)_**


	7. Episodio 6: El que nos salvó tres veces

**_Holaaaa! Aquí les traje el capítulo 6, en este cap se encuentran con un personaje muy importante en la trilogía, y vamos a mostrarle el pasado de Link a Daira, que aún desconoce… (pasado que posiblemente ya lo sepan porque se jugaron el juego)… y además habrá Link x Daira hehehe..._**

 ** _Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y agradezco a todos los que me han leído y comentado. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 **…**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace_**

 ** _Episodio 6_**

 ** _El Héroe que salvó Hyrule tres veces_**

Link no había dormido durante la noche, pero al amanecer, dio un recorrido junto a Navi para encontrar comida y hierbas medicinales para continuar con el viaje. Daira aún estaba acostada cuando él fue a dar el paseo, abrazada a su túnica azul. Se había fijado mientras ella dormía en la forma en que respiraba, lentamente y tranquila, sin apuros o miedos, parecía estar teniendo un lindo sueño.

La piel de Daira era pálida, así que la suciedad de la tierra en la que estaba acostada la manchaba. Si se fijaba detenidamente, podía notarse que su piel estaba llena de pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas y lunares.

Tras regresar del camino se percató de que Daira ya se había levantado. Estaba sentada, arreglándose un poco su cabello y quitándose la tierra de sus ropas. Había doblado la túnica de Link y la tenía sobre sus muslos.

― ¿A dónde habías ido? ― preguntó Daira. Su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca, ya que acababa de despertarse.

―Fui a buscar unas cosas― respondió Link―. Espero no haberme demorado mucho.

―No lo sé, me acabo de despertar― dijo, para luego dar un estirón con sus manos―. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

―Ahora mismo, mientras más rápido lleguemos al templo, mejor― respondió Link.

―Sí, solo dame unos minutos para relajar mis huesos.

Link asintió.

―Te traje el desayuno― dijo Link.

― ¿Desayuno? ― Daira sonrió. Link le lanzó una manzana y ella la agarró en el aire― Gracias, muy amable de tu parte.

Daira le dio una mordisca a la roja manzana. Estaba en su momento más jugoso.

―Está deliciosa― dijo Daira.

Tras unos segundos, se percató que Link no traía más manzanas.

― ¿No vas a desayunar? ― preguntó Daira― ¿Por qué no trajiste más manzanas?

―Esa era la única, el resto estaban demasiado maduras― respondió.

Mientras más pasaba tiempo con Link, más se daba cuenta de que era sumamente amable. A pesar de a veces ser un engreído, y quizás un poco pervertido, la profesía sobre la Espada Maestra era cierta. Solo alguien de corazón puro puede levantarla de su pedestal, y ése es él.

Daira comió hasta la mitad de la manzana.

―Deberías comer la otra mitad― dijo Daira, acercándose a Link para dársela. No era buena tirando cosas y no tenía buena puntería.

―No es necesario, pero gracias por la preocupación― respondió Link, negando con su cabeza con una sonrisa.

―Insisto.

Link la miró durante unos segundos, suspiró, y agarró la manzana para luego comérsela poco a poco. Daira se percató de que Link solía quedarse mirándola durante un tiempo, casi siempre después de que ella dice algo. De todas formas, no debería prestarle mucha atención a esos detalles.

Tras ciertos minutos, comenzaron nuevamente el viaje. Con el ritmo al que iban, quizás llegarían a la cima antes del mediodía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al cabo de no muchas horas, se acercaban casi a la cima de la montaña. Ya los árboles comenzaban a escasear y sus hojas tenían un color mucho más verde que al principio de la montaña, como si se encontrasen en otra región diferente. Ciertamente, el clima decía lo mismo, ya que las temperaturas habían descendido, no a un extremo frío, más bien un clima fresco y agradable.

Daira se preguntaba cómo Link podía llevar tantos ropajes y no quejarse de calor. ¿Cómo es que conseguía caminar tan rápido con todo el peso que la ropa de Link tenía? Al ser una ropa de caballero, probablemente llevase mallas incluso... ¡Y encima con el peso de su espada y el escudo!

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y no se percataron hasta que vieron la estructura de aquel templo en la cima.

― ¡Por fin! ―dijo Navi.

Casi pareciera que aquel lugar no sufría de las maldiciones de Ganondorf, pues las murallas que cubrían el lugar no tenían apenas rasguños, y el templo en su interior, cuya altura sobresalía de las murallas, lucía protegido por algún fuerte encantamiento. Daría pudo notar que la formación de aquel gigantesco templo parecía similar a la arquitectura de los templos asiáticos.

Como sorpresa, la entrada que daba paso al templo era un sencillo portón que cualquier persona podía abrir; no era algo seguro, por lo que incluso el más débil de los bokoblins podría entrar; y a su lado, como si estuvieran esperando, había una anciana y una joven de cabellos oscuros y facciones asiáticas a su lado. Vestían con ropajes muy significativos, unos yukatas con colores en blancos, negros y rojos.

―Los estábamos esperando― dijo la anciana. Su voz lucía como la de una persona que sabía muchas cosas―. El gran Héroe del Tiempo, Link, quien nos salvó no una, ni dos, sino tres veces del mal, y lo harás una cuarta vez, junto a su hada, Navi; y la elegida, Daira, portadora del Collar de Hypnea, destinada a embestir el mal con tus flechas de luz, y acompañar al Héroe en su viaje; sean bienvenidos.

La anciana inclinó su torso, en forma de saludo.

Los tres aventureros estaban sorprendidos. ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer los conocía?

―Deben estar agotados. Les prepararé un baño y sus habitaciones― dijo la joven a su lado.

― ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ― preguntó Daira― Creo que no es muy difícil saber el nombre del Héroe, pero, ¿qué hay de mí?

―Os lo explicaremos todo en cuanto tomen un descanso― explicó la anciana―. Por favor, dejen sus equipamientos a cargo de Yun, ella procurará ponerlos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yun debía ser la joven a su lado.

Dejando todo a cargo de Yun, Daira, Link y Navi fueron a tomarse un baño en las aguas termales que había dentro del templo. Daira y Navi se bañaban juntas mientras Link se encontraba en el otro lado del baño, cual estaba separado por una especie de muro. Aquel templo era creíblemente grande, lo cual era extraño, ya que solo parecía ser habitado por la anciana y Yun.

Daira se preguntaba cómo lograban sobrevivir sin protección, y por qué los bokoblins no habían asechado el lugar. Y sobre todo… aquella anciana, ¿quién era? De alguna forma, le sonaba muy familiar.

―Navi, ¿quién es la anciana? ― preguntó, con la esperanza de que ella supiese.

―No estoy muy segura. Me suena extremadamente conocida― respondió Navi.

― ¡A mí me sucede lo mismo! ―saltó Daira.

―Deberíamos preguntarle a Link, quizás él sepa algo.

Daira se acercó al muro, para que Link pudiera escucharla al otro lado.

― ¡Link! ― gritó― ¡Link! ¿Estás ahí?

Tras unos pocos segundos, se escuchó el sonido del agua acercándose a ella desde el otro lado. Link se acercaba a ella para escucharla con claridad.

―No grites, esto es un templo― dijo.

―Lo siento― respondió Daira.

Recordó que ambos estaban bañándose, por lo que estaban desnudos. Incluso habiendo una pared entre ambos, ella sabía que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

― ¡Pervertido! ―se quejó, mientras ocultaba su cuerpo bajo el agua, con su rostro altamente ruborizado.

― ¿Y ahora qué hice? ―preguntaba el joven, sin entender― Y no grites.

Daira tomó un respiro antes de hablar.

― ¿Quién es la anciana? ¿No te suena algo familiar? ― preguntó.

Link tardó un poco antes de responder.

―Claro que me suena familiar― dijo―. Esa mujer se las ha arreglado para vivir por más de cien años. Su nombre es Impa y fue la guardaespaldas de la princesa Zelda durante mi época como Héroe del Tiempo.

Cierto, lo había dado en Historia, por eso le sonaba de algo.

―Al parecer ha logrado establecer algún tipo de protección espiritual alrededor de esta montaña para que los monstruos no se acerquen, algo parecido a lo que viste en el Bosque Kokiri, quiero decir, Bosque Kolog.

―Entiendo.

Tras haberle explicado, Daira recordó algo que Impa había mencionado cuando llegaron.

 _"_ _Link, quien nos salvó no una, ni dos, sino tres veces del mal"_

Había algo que Daria no entendía de aquella frase. ¿Tres veces del mal? Según lo que había estudiado en la escuela, y lo que había visto en las numerosas series y películas televisadas sobre las leyendas de Hyrule, cada Héroe había salvado a Hyrule una vez, ya que en varias generaciones después, debería surgir nuevamente el mal y para ello, un nuevo Héroe para batallarlo.

Por lo que había dicho Impa, este Héroe, el glorioso Héroe del Tiempo, había tenido que realizar el triple del trabajo que cualquier otro Héroe, y encima, debería hacerlo una vez más.

Link ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de aventuras, a todo tipo de villanos y a todo tipo de seres mágicos. La vida de Link jamás llegó a tener paz, por lo que Daira sabía que él cargaba muchas más cadenas de las que pensaba. Hyrule dependió de él tres veces, y nuevamente lo hace.

¿Tan fuerte es?

Recordó lo que Link había dicho.

 _"_ _Estoy cansado de ser el héroe, de tener la responsabilidad de todo un reino sobre mí. Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con cosas mucho más grandes que yo. Solo quiero vivir normal"_

―Link…―Daira lo llamaba temblorosamente. Sabía que no debía preguntarlo, pero lo necesitaba.

―Daira― respondió.

―Tú…― dudó antes de seguir― ¿Cómo… moriste?

Link se sorprendió. No eran buenos recuerdos, aquellos últimos. Lo que menos quería recordar era ese momento, y Daira le hizo el favor. Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, no pudo evitar molestarse.

―Eso no te incumbe― dijo.

Inmediatamente, Link se alejó del muro lo más posible, para sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Daira notó molestia en su voz, pero no le afectó. Ella era consciente que lo más probable tras esa pregunta era esa reacción. Sabiendo que había herido a Link, haciéndole recordar la peor parte de su vida, se alejó del muro y se acercó a Navi.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó el hada, al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la joven.

―Oh, Navi― Daira se sorprendió, casi se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí―. Creo que hice molestar a Link. Siempre le hago enojar.

―No te odia, no te preocupes― sonreía tiernamente.

―Lo sé, pero… soy una molestia para él.

Navi se posicionó frente a Daira, para poder mirarse mejor. Notó que los ojos de la rubia estaban brillosos.

― ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ― preguntó Navi.

Daira tragó antes de responder.

―Le pregunté cómo había muerto.

―Oh. Entiendo. ― Navi asentía y luego le sonrió trágicamente― La muerte de Link es algo que nadie conoce. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Daira sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su piel, mientras sus ojos dejaron escapar la lágrima que hacía rato estaba reteniendo.

 _Link murió solo._

―Yo…no sabía…― decía Daira.

―Verás, ni siquiera a mí me ha dicho sobre su muerte― decía, mientras a su vuelo se acercaba al rostro de Daira para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas―. Sé que Link no te dice el por qué no quiere que nadie lo sepa, y eso es porque no quiere que te decepciones.

― ¿Que me decepcione? ―Daira parpadeó.

―Cuando Link venció a Ganondorf, la princesa Zelda nos envió a Link y a mí siete años atrás, para que previéramos el ataque de Ganondorf al castillo y que así no fuese capaz de obtener la Trifuerza y crear el Mundo Oscuro― explicaba ella―. Nada más hacerlo, Link fue a hablar con la joven princesa Zelda de nueve años, quien obviamente no sabía quién era, para avisarle de Ganondorf, y fue así como lo sellaron los Siete Sabios.

Navi tomó un descanso antes de seguir.

―Sin embargo, al haber retrocedido el tiempo, todas las aventuras, y hazañas del glorioso Héroe del Tiempo, realmente nunca sucedieron. Nadie lo recordó, y nadie lo conocía como Héroe. Los amigos que había hecho en su viaje como Héroe, no lo recordaban. Tras sellar a Ganondorf, yo ya había cumplido mi cometido, y Link no era un niño del Bosque Kokiri, así que me vi forzada a volver al Bosque. Desde entonces, no sabía de él, pero oí que me estaba buscando porque yo era la única amiga que le quedaba, aparte de Saria, pero la única que podía recordar las hazañas del Héroe del Tiempo. No sé cuándo, cómo, ni dónde murió, pero por lo que sé, no fue una muerte digna para el título del Héroe del Tiempo.

La vida de Link era mucho más triste y pesada de lo que Daira había imaginado. Link había salvado Hyrule, y su recompensa era perder sus amigos, a su amada princesa Zelda, y su título de Héroe.

Pero había algo que faltaba. Link salvó a Hyrule por primera vez en una batalla contra Ganondorf; por segunda vez tras avisarle a la princesa Zelda lo que sucedería en un futuro… pero, ¿qué hay de la tercera vez?

― ¿Y cómo es que ahora lo recordamos como Héroe del Tiempo? En el futuro damos su historia, lo que significa que lo conocemos también en el futuro― preguntó.

―Como no pude hacer nada para seguir a su lado, le conté lo sucedido a Saria, quien sería futuramente el Sabio del Bosque, así que me creyó, y junto a ella se lo hicimos saber a la población Kokiri. Al convertirse en Sabio, se lo informó al resto de ellos y por supuesto, el legendario Héroe del Tiempo volvió a renacer en los libros y en las historias para niños.

Daira suspiró. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía llevar. Ahora sabía que, tras aquella máscara de orgullo, lujuria y valentía, Link estaba llorando.

Su rostro se volteó al sentir unos pasos en el suelo de madera del templo. Yun había entrado, aún en yukata.

―Las habitaciones están listas― dijo.

―Muchas gracias, Yun― agradeció Navi.

Como respuesta, la joven asiática que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, y tras retomar su posición de equilibrio, dio media vuelta y con lentos pasos se largó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las habitaciones eran mucho más tradicionales de lo que Daira esperaba. La estructura era simple, una habitación con el mismo ancho que largo, y estaba compuesta por pocos muebles y bastante prácticos. Las camas estaban deslizadas en el suelo; había una mesita de té con dos cojines para tomar asiento; y en la esquina había un estante para colocar las cosas. Ella dormía sola, mientras que Link y Navi en la otra habitación.

Yun se había tomado la molestia de organizar las cosas del equipaje en los estantes, incluso el móvil y su cargador portátil.

Debían esperar hasta que Yun les avisara que la cena estaba lista, para entonces tras ella, conversar con Impa libremente sobre el brujo que ayudó a la madre de Daira a localizar con el collar; pero Link no podía estar tanto tiempo esperando, así que visitó a Daira a su habitación, junto a Navi. Entró sin tocar así que la tomó de sorpresa.

― ¡Link! ―Daira decía asustada― Me sorprendiste…

―Lo siento―se disculpó.

Daira estaba jugueteando con su móvil.

― ¿Eso es la cámara que usaste antes? ― preguntó Link― ¿Puedo verla?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder cuando Link le quitó su celular de las manos. Indagó en él sin entender las cosas que estaba pulsando.

―Oye, no es una cámara, es un móvil, ya te lo dije― regañó Daira, tomando de vuelta su celular―. Puedes hacer muchas más cosas que tirar fotos.

― ¿Podemos tirarnos una? ―preguntó― Ya sabes, como diario de viaje. Es bueno tener recuerdos.

Daira notó su entusiasmo; sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría. Pero Daira entendió que estaba asustado, precisamente por lo que Navi le había contado.

 _Es bueno tener recuerdos, h_ abía dicho. Tenía miedo que Daira lo olvidara, así como lo habían olvidado el resto de sus amigos.

―Claro― respondió Daira, con una amplia sonrisa.

Con un gesto con la mano, Daira le avisó a Link y a Navi que se acercaran a ella para tomarse la foto. Tras poner el temporizador, Daira puso el celular en el estante y se acercó a sus dos amigos. Daira y Link estaban uno al lado del otro, y Navi estaba sobre el hombro de Link. Entonces notó que Link la estaba mirando. Aprovechó el momento y con su mano agarró sus cabellos, jalándolos hacia abajo y acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Link se sorprendió, sonrojado, su corazón había dado un pequeño salto.

Vaya… hacía tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algo parecido. Era un alivio para él sentir ese tipo de emociones, saber que no se habían perdido con el paso de los años.

En ese momento la cámara tiró la foto.

―E-eh… Daira…― decía Link, algo dislocado. Daira lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreírle― ¿P-por qué… hiciste eso?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Para que te des cuenta de que estoy a tu lado― respondió Daira.

Link seguía sorprendido, pero estaba alegre.

―Entonces, tortolitos…― interrumpió Navi― ¿Vemos la foto?

―Sí― dijo Daira.

Se acercó nuevamente al estante para recoger la foto y mostrársela a Link y a Navi. Navi había quedado perfecta, con aquella pequeña y esbelta figurilla, sonriendo al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a Link y a Daira. Daira miraba a Link, ingenua, con una traviesa sonrisa dibujando sus mejillas, mientras sujetaba sus cabellos para inclinar a su compañero hacia ella; y Link, quizás el único que miraba la cámara, aunque sonrojado y nervioso. Aquella faceta lo hacía lucir lo que era, y que trataba de ocultar tras sus diversas personalidades: un niño de diecisiete años.

Justo en ese momento, Yun entró en la habitación para anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

Navi se apresuró en seguir los pasos de Yun hacia el comedor, mientras que Link y Daira se quedaron unos segundos en la habitación, simplemente observándose entre sí.

―Daira― susurró Link.

Sus ojos brillaban. La habitación estaba oscura, ya estaba anocheciendo.

―Gracias― dijo.

Daira le sonrió como respuesta. Notó que Link respiraba entrecortadamente.

―Deberíamos ir a cenar― dijo Daira, tratando de romper el nerviosismo de ambos―. Impa está esperándonos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _Esta es la culminación de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado…_**

 ** _Esta vez el capítulo estuvo un poco corto, pero no me puedo forzar a escribir más cuando realmente el capítulo no lo necesita._**

 ** _Subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto, así que espérenlo… El próximo les va a encantar, ya verán hehehe ^w^!_**

 ** _Quería agradecer debidamente a mi amiga Sarah por ayudarme a idear este fic, y espero que sigamos trabajando duro en ello, porque nos está quedando tal y como esperábamos! Muchas gracias, Sarita, por compartir conmigo tu amistad y tu apoyo… Eres la MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDOOOO!_**

 ** _Te quierooooo! ^v^_**

 ** _Kisses :3_**


End file.
